Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate
by BlackLynx17
Summary: What does a Dragon Slayer do when they've found their mate? Deny... then try and come up with an answer. Natsu's found his mate and has no clue on what to do, luckily for him though Igneel already saw this day coming and left behind a little gift for him, a guide if you so call it. If claiming your mate was so easy then everyone would be mated! Too bad it's not, good luck Natsu!
1. Notes for Natsu - Mate

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, I am here bringing you the newest Fanfiction to my collection Dragon's Guild To Claim Your Mate. I have just recently finished typing this story out so this is why I'm finally posting it up. **

**I hope you all enjoy it, I'm pretty sure you will. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Some quick notes, when it's in italic with Natsu that means he is reading in his mind, when it's in quotation marks that means he's speaking out loud. That's all, if you have any questions just ask.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Notes For Natsu/Mate

.

When I first realized it or even thought it was a possibility, I ran. You could say ran with my tail between my legs like a dog would, even though I've never seen a dog do that before. Dogs usually try to chase Happy, which was pretty funny when Happy would fly to avoid them. I wonder what would happen if dogs could fly? Happy wouldn't be able to run away from them an-

What am I thinking?! Damn me and my one-tracked mind. I ran when I found out, or learned it. I'm still running right now.

Hi everyone, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm currently running to my home at the moment.

No, no one is chasing me (like I'd actually run away from a fight). I'm currently running to my house in the woods because...

...

Why was I running to my house? I mean I knew why but I didn't know _why_? What was at my house that was important? I could have ran anywhere, the park, the mountains, Lu-

...

Oh. That's why. Well I'm seeing my house now, too late to turn back. I didn't slow down, I kept running until I reached my door. It would have been cool if I just jumped through my door though and broke in, I wonder if my body frame would have been stuck in the wooden door?

Why do I keep getting off of track! Let's rewind my day and think. What happened Natsu? What forced myself to leave Fairy Tail?

Lucy.

Why?

Because...

Because isn't an answer.

Well I don't see you coming up with a better one!

I'm you, you idiot!

Who you calling an idiot! Idiot!

"That's it!" I yelled and fire punched myself in the face.

Ouch. Bad move. I went flying into the wall, maybe I am an idiot.

"Natsu?!"

"In here!" I yelled dusting myself off.

Happy came flying in through my window; he started floating in front of me.

"What happened? We went to the guild and you just left?!" Happy yelled frantically.

"Sorry, it's nothing serious so calm down" I said.

"Oh" Happy sighed lowering himself onto two feet.

Nothing serious? NOTHING SERIOUS?! THIS WAS HELL-A-SERIOUS! YOU FOUND YOUR-

"Natsu?" Happy asked staring at me.

"Happy. What I am about to tell you may shock, frighten, and scare you right out of your pa... coat but you need to remain calm. The only reason I am telling you so is because you are my partner. No matter what though this stays between us" I said.

Happy nodded and stared up at me with his cat eyes. I gulped before continuing.

"I,"

Deep breathes Natsu.

"I have found my mate."

...

"Uh Natsu, I'm not sure about the whole dragon thing, seeing as I am a cat and all, but isn't finding mates a good thing?" Happy asked.

No shock? Frighten? Or Scare? Wait for it.

"It's Lucy."

"OH MY WHISKERS!" Happy yelled stepping back.

There was the reaction I was looking for.

"But Natsu! She- she- she hates you!" Happy yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Lucy hates me?! I know I may annoy her and she may not like me at times but HATE?!

"Just kidding" Happy meowed.

I sighed in relief and leaned back against my wall.

"Wait! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I yelled.

"Neither is going after our partner... well I guess I could see the two of you together" Happy said.

He lifted a paw to his chin and started shaking his head side to side. His eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to imagine that Lucy was standing next to me at the moment.

"I can... see it... at least you'd get smarter, then again you've been hanging around her all this time and haven't been getting any smarter" Happy mumbled.

"HAPPY!" I yelled diving for him.

But no, my cat was too quick for me. Happy used his wings and flew away at the very last second.

"I support you two Natsu fully" he said hovering over me.

"Great" I mumbled.

* * *

"Natsu, I know our house was messy before BUT THIS IS GOING TO FAR!" Happy yelled dodging a book.

After our little 'argument' I remembered something. Igneel warned me about this happening, luckily for me I was paying attention.

"I know I have it somewhere, I just have to find it then I won't have to worry about this mate business any longer" I mumbled dumping my drawers out.

"Why won't you have to worry Natsu?" Happy asked.

"When I find it you will see, it'll tell me how to ignore this mate business then I can go back to being normal again!" I cheered.

Damn it wasn't in that drawer, onto the next.

"Ignore? So you don't want Lucy as your mate?" Happy asked.

I paused.

"It's not about want. Lucy... she's my best friend, she's our partner. You see how she gets when she's dating, never wanting to go on missions with us. 'Sorry Natsu but I have a date today, I can't Natsu, don't want to break a nail before my big date, oh silly Natsu you'll understand when you get a girl of your own someday' yeah right" I snorted.

Hmm... I did a strangely good imitation of Lucy. I'm going to use that voice next time Lucy isn't at Fairy Tail.

"But isn't Lucy... our partner? Wouldn't she want to go on missions more since she's dating you?" Happy asked.

I paused again.

"Yeah she would... but still! All Lucy does is complain about the men she's with, brag about how in love they are in, then dumps the guy two, sometimes three weeks later."

I dropped the box I was carrying.

"I don't want Lucy and I to end up like that. I want to be her friend... forever" I said.

Forever... did I really mean that? Because something inside me felt something more, what was longer than forever though?

"Really? If you put it that way then I guess."

"Not guess, know. I know I'm doing the right thing now if only I COULD FIND IT!" I yelled.

Oh wait a second. Dragon senses, duh. I could sniff out the box I'm looking for.

"Stand back Happy" I said.

Or well, fly back, whatever. I took a whiff of Igneel's scarf then started sniffing around the room. I arrived 2 minutes later at my hammock.

"There's no box here" I said looking under it.

But the scent was clearly here. Maybe... I looked at my wooden floors. Can I open this? My claws dug into the wood as I pulled it up.

MY BOX!

"FOUND IT!" I yelled pulling it out of the ground.

"Hooray! What's that Natsu? I've never seen it before?" Happy asked landing on my shoulder.

"When Igneel left I packed up all my things and went after him. Once I arrived at Fairy Tail and decided to make it my new home, I put them all in this box and I guess hid it" I said.

Boy was this box dusty, I wiped the top of it off before opening it.

"See, these were the clothes Igneel trained me in" I said lifting up my baby shirt.

"And these were my first fangs" I said.

Wow, did this bring back memories.

"But what I'm looking for is, HERE!" I yelled holding it up.

The other stuff didn't matter anymore, I kicked the box aside.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

I laid on my hammock and blew the dust of the cover.

"Dragon's Guide On Claiming Your Mate" I read.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy repeated.

"Igneel made me this book on how to claim my mate, I forgot about it though since I never had to worry about having a mate. I guess I do now" I said opening to the first page.

'Table of Contents' it read. Yup this was Igneel's claw writing of course.

"Let's see, I'm looking for... ahha! Getting Rid Of Your Mate, page 34"

I started flipping through the book, now let's see if I can read his Dragon Scratch.

"I wasn't going to add this entree in but knowing you, you probably are hating the idea of being complete with someone else" I read.

Complete? What did he mean? I am complete... er, I guess?

"Mating if a beautiful, natural thing Natsu my boy. I've already explained enough in the first chapter but I'll summarize again. Mating is part of what makes a Dragon a... Dragon. It's something all Dragons experience and is what makes you a real Dragon."

Real Dragon? Real Dragon! I am a real Dragon! I don't need a mate to make me feel like one!

"If you're really against mating though there is only one way to not mate, well two ways. Like said before, a Dragon will only mate once in their lifetime, like I didn't know that already. There are certain stages that happens when you find your mate, I assume you're just starting your first stage since you're reading this chapter."

It's like... it's like he predicted all of this. Igneel's a psychic now?

"The only way to forget about mating is to either kill the woman you're supposed to mate wit-... wait, am I not reading this right? Kill the wo- yeah I read it... WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Kill the woman you're supposed to mate with" Happy read.

He looked up at me, his tail waving side to side.

"You can't kill Lucy! Who will I make fun of or go to when I want fish?!" Happy yelled.

"I'm not going to kill Lucy" I said.

But to think Happy would even think I would.

"There must be another way" I said reading again.

"You're supposed to mate with or... kill yourself... THANKS A LOT IGNEEL!" I yelled throwing the book on the ground.

Running home and searching for that book was a complete waste of... 10 minutes. I held my hand over my eyes and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed.

"Well, you could always mate" Happy said.

I moved my hand and saw Happy flying above me holding the book.

"But-"

"Natsu, don't Dragon's mate for life?" Happy asked.

"Yeah but-"

"So if you mate her won't that mean she'll never break up with you?" Happy asked.

I leaned up from my hammock.

"It's the opposite, I can never leave her. She can leave me whenever she wants" I said.

"But you'll just kill the guy she tries to end up with! So in the end she'll always come back to you!" Happy cheered.

He raised his hands, the book dropping and landing on my stomach, cheering. That was one of the strangest, most gruesome things I ever heard Happy say.

"True though" I said.

I sighed and picked the book up; it was open in my hands and a word caught my attention.

_Natsu, my boy._

It was the fourth or fifth page in the book, I'm guessing the beginning.

"Mating is a truly blessed thing for us Dragons. You may be wondering why it happened when it did-"

Actually, I never once wondered why it happened with Lucy all of a sudden. It's just, once I saw her when I entered Fairy Tail there was a certain... vibe I got from her that made me want to-... oh god. Read, READ!

"First off, Congrats on hitting (what humans called) Puberty... PUPERTY! I'VE HIT PUPERTY!" I yelled.

Happy started laughing.

"I thought I already hit, I thought-, I'm 17! Shouldn't I be done and over with puberty?" I yelled.

Read, Natsu. That's the only thing you can do.

"You're probably wondering why now? I'm not sure at what age puberty hit you but it can't be that bad. Puberty changes from dragon to dragon, hopefully whoever you imprinted on is a close friend."

Imprinted?

"Natsu, you may be stopping at some of the words I'm using but continue reading! I will be explaining everything so less thinking and more reading."

"Wow, it's like he knows you Natsu" Happy said.

"Shut up. Imprinting is what human's would call 'love at first sight' but not so petty of a feeling. Dragon's feel emotions stronger than humans do so think of love and times it by 7,000 + infinity... if that's a number. Imprinting is finding your absolute soul mate."

Absolute huh?

"Back to mating though. Mating. What I liked to call you when you were younger was Drago, short for Dragon. Not yet a Dragon but close, oh so close. Once you hit puberty you fully become a Dragon though because you now have something to protect and fight for. Natsu, it may be scary but mating... it's..."

I gasped.

"What he say Natsu?" Happy asked.

"He said it's... it's... it's better than eating" I said.

Better than eating, better than eating...

"I WANT TO MATE!" I yelled.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"NATSU! COME ON! ERZA AND GRAY ARE WAITING AT THE TRAIN STATION ALREADY!"_

Speak of the devil and... something, something, something, appear.

"UH! I, UH! I CAN'T GO!" I yelled getting out of my hammock.

_"... IS THIS NATSU I'M TALKING TO? LET ME- NEVER MIND!" _Lucy said.

I saw my door start opening, why don't I ever lock my door?! Because people could come in and steal... steal... nothing. Maybe I'm just seeing things with this mate thing, I mean Lucy's opening the door right now and I don't-

...

What's that smell?

"Natsu? Oh good, you still look like him. Come on, let's go!" Lucy said.

How come I never noticed the way Lucy smells? Something like... like something you would use to bake a cake?

"Lucy, what do you use to bake a cake?" I asked.

My mate in questioned blink.

"Uh... flour?" she said.

No, that's not it.

"It's liquid, and smells nice" I said.

"Hmm, vanilla?" she asked.

Vanilla! That was it was, she smelt like vanilla mixed with... flowers. Which flower I didn't know but I wasn't about to stand here asking Lucy about all the flower names she knows.

"Lucy, what's your favorite flower?" I asked.

"Natsu, are you okay?" she asked walking towards me.

Uh oh. What was she doing? Lucy stood up on her tippy toes and leaned her forehead against mine.

It felt... it felt like getting attacked by one of Laxus's lightning bolts. A shock. Pulsing through every fiber in my body when we touched.

"HOT!" Lucy yelled jumping away.

Huh?

"That was a mean joke Natsu! Going on fire when I was just trying to check your temperature" she said.

"Fire?" I mumbled.

I looked down at myself, damn I was on fire. Turn off... it wasn't working.

"Come on Natsu, power down so we can get going" Lucy said.

"Uh... I can't" I told her.

"Can't? Wow, that's a first" Lucy mumbled.

I haven't not been able to control my powers since... since... I was a child.

"I'm coming in" Lucy said walking past me.

"You're already in though?" I asked.

I heard her moan-... oh God.

"I'm not feeling so good, um I'm going to sit this mission out" I said.

And read that book to figure out WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!

"Nuh uh Natsu, you've never let me bail out on a mission so consider this payback. Now close your eyes" Lucy said.

I couldn't even think or question it, I obeyed her command and closed them. What the?

_SPLASH_

Wet. I felt wet.

"Well now you're out, come on!" Lucy said grabbing my wet hand.

At least I didn't get a shock.

"Happy! Pack the book in my bag" I whispered.

"Aye!" Happy said.

If I'm going on this mission I might as well read it on the way there.

"What book?" Lucy asked peeking at me.

"What book?" I repeated.

"Nat-"

"Here's your bag Natsu" Happy said flying it to me.

"Great! Let's go Lucy! You're keeping everyone waiting!" I yelled running ahead.

"What? Ugh! Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Distance is good. Distance is nice.

* * *

Reading on the train... one of my worst ideas ever.

Even stupider then the time I lit the pastry shop Lucy loved on fire because I wanted some flaming cakes and junk.

"Natsu? We're almost there" Lucy said.

Oh God. Her hand was rubbing through my hair, the electricity came back at ten folds.

"Natsu! Your flames!" Lucy yelled.

Damn it, not again.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Great. First wet now frozen. Oh well, at least Lucy can't touch me when I'm frozen.

* * *

"Listen up, our mission is to kick out some bandits that have been abusing this town" Erza said.

"Great idea Erza! We should split up! Me and Happy will take this side, you guys take... everything else! Signal if you find them!" I said then ran off at top speed with Happy on my trail.

Once I was sure I was far enough I found a nice bench and sat down on it.

"Reading time" I said taking out my book.

"I'll go scout for those bandits" Happy said taking off.

"Alright!" I called out.

Let's see...

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

I've read those already, or skimmed through it. Next.

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

Hmm... one page. Perfect. Page 6 it is.

"If you are reading this then you have decided on mating! Well first things first. The first step in mating is to MAKE SURE THAT SHE'S YOUR MATE! Nothing is more humiliating then going after a girl you're not even supposed to be with! Talk about a waste of meal time. Make sure she's your mate before you do anything!"

Make sure she's my mate, good advice Igneel. Now I just need to see if Lucy was really my mate now! How?

"How To Make Sure She's Your Mate."

Igneel thought of everything.

_-You see a certain... glow about the girl_

That was when I first thought she was my mate, I saw this... something around her. That was just one thing though.

_-You feel electrified when she touches_

Oh, two of... many

_-Your smell of her heightens_

Uh.

_-You lose control your powers around her_

...

_-Certain noises she makes... sets you-_

I closed the book. What. The. Hell. Igneel.

...

You can't write that kind of stuff in a book! Can you? I opened the book again and read again, staying clear of the list he had.

"If decided to keep and claim mate, this book will help you in doing so. *Note- Will not tell how to claim mate unless mate agrees to it. You cannot force yourself onto your mate, she has to willingly agree. Once she agrees turn to Chapter 19: Mating... page 63"

He's talking about mating with Lucy already when I'm not even sure if she's even my mate yet!

"*Note- If you want to be 100% sure of Mate then do what I did. Stare. I'm a fire dragon, you are also, so fires our element. If you stare at your mate long enough that you start to see your element then she's yours. Can't explain, it's just instincts."

Instincts.

"NATSU! WE FOUND THEM! WE FOUND THEM!"

I looked up and saw Happy flying over to me.

"The bandits?" I asked.

"Aye sir" Happy said.

I stuffed the book back into my bag.

"Let's go! Lead the way!"

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Lucy!

"They're in the bar" Happy said.

Obviously. Bandits were flying left and right out of the thing.

"Seems like my team is handling it very well" I said.

"Aren't you going to help?" Happy asked.

"Nah, I think I'll continue reading" I said dropping my bag.

Wait. There's no point of reading this poorly written thing though if Lucy isn't my mate. She couldn't be, I must have just been overreacting before. Mates have a bond, a special bond. I don't... well I have a bond with her but it's not... well maybe it is special but only because we've been together for so long.

"Damn it, watch my bag" I growled walking up to the bar.

I just need to stare Lucy, if I see fire behind her she's my mate and if not... I can go back to being normal again!

"LU- OOF!" I yelled.

Right when I got to the door, I was hit in the head with an unconscious guy. My balanced failed me and I fell down the bar steps, banging my head all the way down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled lighting on fire.

Power down, now's no time to burst into flames. Need to settle this mate thing with Lucy... THEN I CAN BURN EVERYONE TO HELL AND BACK!

"Lucy-"

This time I was able to say her full name... before getting hit by three unconscious people this time.

"DAMMIT! ENOUGH WITH THE BODIES!" I yelled.

Anger = Fire. (To me).

Fire + Bar made completely out of wood and not brick + Me not flying far back enough to avoid lighting the bar on fire with my outburst = ... Let's just go with =(, unhappy face.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Erza yelled.

Right when I got back up, Erza jumped kicked me and sent me flying back. I landed on the floor, my bag and Happy right next to me.

"Hi Natsu" Happy said.

"Hi" I sighed.

"Lucy's coming out of the bar now if you want to talk to her" Happy said.

I pinched my eyes closed and sighed. Too many Happy's at the moment, Erza must have kicked me so hard my brain moved to the wrong place.

"That was a close one."

That voice. Yup. That was Lucy, now was the moment of truth. What was I thinking? This was so stupid! Lucy... my mate?! What a laugh! Why was I acting so serious before? I thought leaning up.

There's no way that Lucy could... could... uhhhh.

There she was, whip in hand, standing only a few feet in front of me. Lucy shook her hair side to side as the fire around her continued to burn. My eyes widened, it was like the fire was dancing around her.

I love you.

Wait! What? DAMMIT!

_Congratulations! You've now found your mate! Move forward to Chapter 2!_


	2. Stage 1 - Dangers of Mating

**BlackLynx17: I was surprised to see that I had 43 reviews! I couldn't believe it, you guys really love this! Thank you everyone for reviewing! So much! When this idea came to mind I just wondered how Natsu and Lucy would mate? I mean... like I've read stories where they have mate but it was also so fast. Natsu never really slowed down and tried to make Lucy like him... I think I'm giving the story away so I'll just stop there.**

**Just to say, I'm going to be updating this story normally every Sunday or Monday! Only day I'm updating today is because... well I wanted to! Either way Sunday and Monday's people!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little... bland but yeah, Igneel has to explain things so every chapter can't be filled with action. Some explaining has to happen to.**

**... It's funny because I have 64 followers and 43 reviews... ha.**

**Without further delay, here you go.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Stage 1/Dangers of Mating

.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

Stage 1? Igneel did mention Stages... but was I on Stage 1? Maybe I should just skip this chapter? I placed my elbows on my table and covered my face with my hands. Mating... it was making me think too much. Maybe I should just take a break and grab a bite to eat even though... I only started reading a minute ago.

I am utterly hopeless.

WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE ME A MOVIE IGNEEL?! OR HAVE A PERSON OR ROBOT EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?! WHY OH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WRITE ME A BOOK OF ALL THINGS TO READ?!

... I couldn't even read when I was living with him...

I felt a sudden shake against the table, shaking my arms and head along with it. I peeked through my fingers and saw Happy sitting on the table top across from me eating his breakfast. He was currently adding salt to the fish that laid ever so neatly on his plate. He didn't spot me spying on him until four shakes later, as he was placing the salt shaker back on the table.

"What are you going to do now Natsu?" he asked me.

"I guess... mate her?" I answered leaning back into my chair.

"Oh... do you want to mate her?" Happy asked.

Yes.

"I'm... not sure" I sighed running a hand down my face.

"Aye... have you- never mind" he said shoving his breakfast in his mouth.

... did Happy just not finish a sentence? I sat up straighter in my chair and leaned forward giving him my full attention, if I had any left to spare.

"What is it Happy?" I asked.

All Happy did was mumble due to the fact that a fish was occupying his mouth.

"Happy? What were you going to say?" I asked again.

"Mpth, mmth, mmmh" Happy answered... I think. He was holding up a paw so I was pretty sure he was telling me to wait a minute.

Happy leaned his head back as he tried to swallow the fish whole only to end up banging a paw against his chest.

"Chew Happy" I told him.

Happy just swallowed again before sighing out loud. Now I know I taught him better than that, only swallow a fish whole if you know you can do it... well technically he could do it at the end so I guess that did mean that I taught him better... see what I mean? Look at all this thinking!

"Phew, so Natsu why don't you just avoid Lucy?"

Avoid?

"You mean like... run away?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say it because how could you avoid our par-"

"The book!" I yelled snatching it off of the table.

"Natsu~!"

It was still open, still on the beginning page of the table of contents. My fingers glided across the page as I looked for the key words, 'Avoid Mate.'

"Natsu! It's a bad idea! You can't just avoid Lucy for the rest of your life!" Happy yelled.

"It doesn't say anything about avoiding mates anyway" I mumbled.

"Really? Let me see" Happy said grabbing the book from me.

He said it was a bad idea and yet he was trying to find it for me?

"Hmm" he hummed flipping through the pages.

Happy's blue. I wonder when was the last time I gave Happy a bath? Better yet when was the last time I took a bath?

"Found it! It was under the Dangers of Mating" Happy said giving the book back at me.

I gulped, dangers of mating?

"Wow, this is a long list" I said.

Let's see, which one was- oohhh?!

"Never see your mate naked unless you have claimed her as your mate" I read.

"Really? You bust in on Lucy's baths all the time and see her naked!" Happy said.

"That was before I hit puberty" I sighed reading about it.

Oh... ooh... _ooooh_... WHAT THE! I slammed the book close. What was with Igneel being all pervy?

"Come on Igneel, I need answers not... here it is! Leaving your mate. You're probably thinking, couldn't I just walk away from my mate? The answer to that would be a big fat NO!"

No? Not even a small no but a big fat one! Why?

"Dragons can't just abandon anything and they certainly can't abandon their mate. Dragons are really selfish beings, that's the reason why I never shared any of my food with you."

So that's what the reason was...

"Strange, you usually share your things with me Natsu. Like your bed, and home, and rewards" Happy listed.

"That's because we're partners, all of this is ours" I told him.

"Aye sir! Partners for life!" Happy said landing on my shoulder.

"What's next?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and turned back to the book.

"Mates share a special bond, a bond that you can't just break or walk away from son. Leaving your mate can be a dangerous thing, especially if on Stage 3. Let me explain to you why leaving your mate WOULD BE ONE OF THE STUPIDEST IDEAS IN YOUR LIFE!"

"If you try to leave your mate, run away from her and avoid her, you'll always find yourself drifting back to her. You may be fine now Natsu but if you don't see your mate EVERYDAY... you'll go crazy!"

I paused because of a certain cats muffled laughs.

"What?" I asked.

"You're already crazy so no worries about that" Happy laughed.

I knocked him off my shoulder before turning back to the book.

"She'll invade your thoughts, you won't be able to stop thinking about her, you won't be able to think for yourself, to eat, to breathe! You'll forget how to do everything because your mind will just be filled to the brink with her. You may think that thinking about her in your mind is bad now but compared to leaving... you haven't experienced nothing yet. If you try and leave her in that state you'll lose control of your consciousness and your instincts will rule over you. If that happened you'll hurt a lot of people, including your mate."

I sighed closing the book.

"Sorry about my idea Natsu" Happy sighed.

"No, knowing me I would have just done it without reading about the effects. It was good to know Happy. I guess that idea is out of the picture, no way I'm risking hurting my mate."

...

"Nat-"

"Shut up"

No one heard that.

"Did yo-"

"Oh hey! Look at the time? We should be heading towards the guild now" I said getting up.

Anything to avoid the conversation right now. But if I go to the guild I'll see Lucy... I can't just avoid my two best friends can I? No you can't Natsu. I'll have to choose which one it'll be worse to confront.

"Alright Natsu, before you go we should read the next chapter now that you're planning on making Lucy your, pft, mate" Happy laughed.

And Happy just choice for me; he was better than facing Lucy at the moment. I groaned then jumped down back into my chair.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Stage 1" Happy said holding the book up to me.

I took it from him and started reading.

"Congratulations! If your reading this chapter then that means you haven't killed yourself and/or your mate. You're finally on your way to becoming a Dragon. Well let's get to it, Mating. Mating, for Dragons, comes in Stages. There are three stages for a male Dragon, 1, 2, and 3"

Like I couldn't count before Igneel; I sighed before continuing.

"Stage 1 comes first."

Again, another sigh. It's like he thinks I'm an idiot.

"In Stage 1 everything is being experienced for the first time. Basically it's only the beginning to the wonderful thing you're about to experience. During Stage 1 you still have your consciousness, you're still able to choose your decisions and think for yourself. Enjoy it while you can Natsu, because Stage 2 is going to be hell... THANKS FOR THE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!" I yelled slamming the book on the floor.

"Natsu! We need this if you're ever going to get better" Happy said flying on the floor.

"Then tell Igneel to stop being a dumbass" I growled as he dusted the book off.

"I'll read it to you then, ke-kem. Stages 2 and 3 have their own chapters so you won't have to worry about them now but still just be prepared. It would be best if you were able to mate with your... mate, hahaha, before reaching Stage 2 and definitely Stage 3 but knowing you... it's probably not going to happen!" Happy laughed.

"That's it, I'll do the reading" I said getting up from my chair.

I laid on the ground beside Happy and lifted the book up.

"Stage 1 is the easiest of all Stages. It's also the most relaxing, you're just getting started with your mate. During Stage 1 you will-

-Think about your mate, not constantly but not just randomly either

-Want to see her at least for a few hours everyday

(I highly suggest you do just that unless you want Stage 2 to kick in faster)

-Be protective of your mate

(You probably already are but this time it's different. You'll just be watching out for her more often)

-Get annoyed more easier

(Only when another male is around your mate, you won't do anything crazy but you'll get this annoying feeling in the back of your mind. Like how I would get when a fly would always be buzzing around me)

-Lose interest in other things that use to matter

(Right now all your body is telling you is to claim your mate, I'm not saying you're always feel this way. Once mate is claimed you'll start caring about things again)

*Note- Do not and I mean DO NOT try to do anything to anger your mate. The more angry she is, the more likely she'll hate you and the less likely she'll agree to be your mate."

"Well that sucks for you Natsu, you're always making Lucy angry!" Happy laughed.

"How about being a little more supportive huh partner? If I mate Lucy then she's going to have to live with us. I'm sure she'll treat you as her own personal punching bag" I laughed.

"What?! Noooooo!" Happy whined.

Boy did that make me feel better.

"Side-effects of Stage 1?" I mumbled.

Just how long was Stage 1? What else was there to know about it?

"Power Troubles. Your body is adjusting to your puberty so losing control of your power is normal. For you the worst should be lighting on fire, no need to panic. You should be able to control it again after a while. *Note- Your mate may also activate flames. Try to avoid touching, unless you've gotten to Stage 3. If so go to page 63."

Stage 3? I'm on Stage 1 or at least at the beginning of Stage 1. At least I know why my flames are going on now. Thanks to the note I now know how to avoid it too... wow... I'm actually learning. Let's see...

"Heightened Sense of Smell: Dragon's feel more emotions than humans do, they also have higher senses. During puberty your emotions and senses are doubled, maybe even tripled. So is your strength and smarts but those are in the later chapters. Your mates scent will be like toxic to you, you won't be able to get enough of it. It's very normal and yes, your sense of smell will only heighten for your mates (no worries about smelling other people). Dragon's use their sense of smell to tell what kind of mood their mate is in. You might not be as experienced in it but with time you will be able to tell. *Note- Your mates scent will release your 'inner hunger'. If on Stage 3 I extremely warn you to not smell... Try not to get too strung up on your mates scent, girls like their 'space'."

That was rather a long explanation, and what's with this Stage 3 stuff? From the way Igneel's written about it so far Stage 3 doesn't sound so good. Is there anything else on this page? Maybe I can skip forward and read up more on Stage 3.

"This chapter didn't give us any help on making Lucy your mate" Happy said.

"Well I'm in Stage 1, like he said it's just the beginning."

"Natsu? Are you really going to do this? Make Lucy your mate I mean?" Happy asked.

"I don't see any other choice Happy. I can't kill her, I can't kill myself, and I can't leave her. Mating just seems like the only choice" I sighed closing the book.

Damn you Igneel, why did dragons have to experience 'mating' anyway? Why couldn't they be like normal humans and just... date? Or whatever.

"I'm sure Lucy would love to be your mate Natsu, you two are already best friends so it'll be a piece of fish!"

"Best friends... I just hope we can still be that way once we're together."

"You know what I think Natsu?"

I turned my head to look up at Happy.

"No, what?" I asked.

"I think you and Lucy will be happy together. Call it, a cat sense. Besides you have the upper hand! All those times Lucy has complained to us about her 'boyfriends', all you have to do is not do what she yelled at us about and bam! Perfect boyfriend!" Happy cheered.

"That's true! Arg! I always tuned out when she complained about her boyfriends though!" I groaned hitting my head against the floor.

"Wow. Still! This is why Igneel left you the book, to help guide you. I'll help too so you have nothing to worry about!" Happy said.

"Thanks pal."

"Now let's read the next chapter before trying to win Lucy as your mate, I'm sure Igneel put something useful in here" Happy said opening the book.

"Good idea partner."


	3. Smell

**BlackLynx17: HELLO! EVERYONE! I decided to spend the day with my family today so that's why I wasn't able to update earlier.**

**First of all, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH! I enjoyed them very much, thank you for your support.**

**Second, I was up at 2am in the morning last night watching Fire Emblem and like... I thought of the most perfect, best, Fairy Tail Fanfiction. I mean people this idea... it was amazing. Something that's never been written before and probably haven't been thought of! It is... wow. I'm working on it now so it won't be out for a while but when it is... you'll know. You guys will just know, love, and adore it.**

**I'm excited.**

**Anyway here is the newest chapter, enjoy.**

**... I totally forgot I posted up two chapters... I thought this was the second one... duh.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Smell

.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

Smell? As in a sense of smell?

"A Dragon's greatest attribute is its sense of smell. Dragons have a heighten sense of smell, better than the average human. We smell things, of course, but it's more than just that; we can smell our surroundings, smell the moisture in the air, smell when dinner is ready or where our next meal is going to be."

Well I didn't know about smelling surroundings or moisture in the air but smelling food?! Hell yeah!

"Our noses are sensitive though so if something smells worse enough we'll avoid it. We can also smell danger, if you know what danger smells like. Are you following? Good. Now Natsu, just think of the same thing applying to your mate. If your mate thinks you stink boy then you need to fix that" I read.

"Smell? Like how Lucy always smells so... floral?" Happy asked.

"That and like a cake" I added.

"Remember how we used to bathe in rivers and ponds? I hope you don't do that anymore. Use your humanness Natsu, use showers! Take baths! I hear humans invented this scent that makes them smell better, parfum. To me it just makes them smell worse and unappetizing but whatever! Humans will be humans. If your mate is human then she should like human things. So my advice to you this chapter Natsu boy is to smell good!"

Smell good.

"Do I stink Happy?" I asked smelling myself.

"Well Natsu... think of it this way. Has Lucy ever said you smelled good?" he asked.

...

_"NATSU! WHAT'S THAT SMELL?!"_

_"YOU STINK NATSU! PHE-YEW!"_

_"EW NATSU! GET OFF ME, YOU REEK!"_

_... _the answer was pretty clear.

"No?" I answered.

Happy just shrugged and shook his head which basically meant 'listen to your Father and go buy some parfum.'

"Uhg! That's just a waste of food money though! Let's just go on a quick mission today and buy some tomorrow" I said closing the book.

"You're not thinking Natsu!" Happy said flying onto my head.

His paws tapped my temple and I just I looked up at him.

"Why go buy some parfum when we have a certain _partner_ who owns a bunch of that stuff at her apartment!"

...

"Happy, this is why we're partners. Let's do it"

Smell, check!

* * *

"Alright aaaannndd... it's open!" I said opening Lucy's door.

Thank goodness she wasn't home or else this wouldn't have be so easy... yeah it would, breaking into Lucy's apartment was always easy... she should really fix that.

"It's noon, she's probably at the guild already. We should hurry this up Natsu" Happy said flying in.

One step in her apartment and the scent hit me like one of Gray's Ice Hammers to the head. Oh God, when was the last time I've been in here? Her scent wasn't this alluring last time I was at her room... but then again that was before I hit puberty.

"Her scent, it's everywhere" I said walking around her room.

How did Igneel describe it as? As toxic? Whatever it was this had to be sweeter than toxic, tastier then any fire I've ever had and just... ugh. My claws started scratching the inside of my palms the further I entered her room. Her scent was all over, I could literally see her pink scent floating around, lingering on every little object in the room including the small tucked away corners of the walls.

As my eyes scanned her room I saw that the scent was strongest on her pillow. I couldn't stop myself from heading right over to it and gripping it in my hands; lifting the piece of cloth filled with feathers to my face and inhaling, long and deep.

"N-na-natsu?"

The pillow slipped right from my fingers. What came over me? How could have I forgotten that I was not alone? I froze and turned to look over at my partner. He was just floating in mid-air, a shock of disbelief on his face. Happy stuttered a bit before he was finally able to speak.

"Um, you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Cuz you were just smelling Lucy's pillow, and you kind of let out a large growl that made me think you were about to eat me" Happy said.

Growl? I didn't remember-... her scent would release an inner hunger. Was that what Igneel meant? Was my stomach hungry after smelling Lucy's scent? Maybe I should go raid Lucy's fridge before seeing her at-... Happy's still staring at me.

I cleared my throat, "enough about me, did you find the parfum?"

"Yeah problem is... there's more than one bottle" Happy said flying away.

I crossed the room to where Happy was floating at, behind him was Lucy's desk with colorful clear bottles spread all across it. So this was what parfum looked like. I have to say, I imagined it more... weirder looking.

"Oh" I said picking up one.

Sniff, this one smelled like pineapples.

"How did they make a pineapple fit into such a small bottle though?" I pondered.

Next up was pink, cotton candy, and the next one-

"Le, lavende? Le Lavende? Is that even English?" I asked Happy.

"Come on Natsu! We're wasting daylight!" he yelled.

I flinched and dropped the bottle back on the table, luckily for me the bottle didn't crack.

"Alright, alright! Which one?" I asked.

"Does it matter? Let's just use them all!" Happy said.

Did it? I mean each one had their own particular scent but if Lucy had all of these then that must mean she liked all of them right? My eyes shifted across her table, pausing only when I saw a red colored parfum, because it looked like flames. I picked it up and held it to my face, examining it.

"So how do I use this thing?" I asked eyeing it.

There was this top thing wi- ah. You can take the top off, now what? Do I just-

_Spray_

I blinked.

...

"MY EYES!"

* * *

Damn, stupid, cursed, bottle flame spray from hell. Igneel didn't teach me the Dragon Slayer Art of flames parfum, being able to burn the hell out of the opponents eyes.

"Happy you do it, I don't care how much just make me smell good" I told him.

"Aye, sir" Happy said picking up some bottles.

"Close your eyes!" he ordered flying around me.

I shut my eyes tight and held my breath. Seconds later I heard sprays and felt light water drizzle all around me. My clothes felt a little damp, must be the parfum's fault.

"All done Natsu, let's go" Happy said.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

"UGH! TOO MUCH!" I cringed pinching my nose.

"Well that's because your nose is better than a humans, I'm sure you'd just smell nice to Lucy" Happy said.

"I better, ugh" I sighed.

The things I had to do for a mate. Now all I had to do was let Lucy smell me and I should be good! I took a step towards the door but slipped and fell down; I hissed in pain as objects poked me in the back.

"What's with all these... bottles lying on the floor?" I asked picking one up from under me.

"Oh those are empty, and some are broken when I dropped it on the floor, hehehe" Happy said.

I shrugged tossing the bottle.

"Whatever, let's just let Lucy smell me so I can take a shower already"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Natsu! Hey what are you doing here so late? Did you sleep in or something?" Elfman asked walking up to me.

"Something like that" I mumbled.

Now that I've entered the guild all I had to do was find Lucy.

"No su-... what the-" Elfman paused.

What was with Elfman? He walked closer to me and took a big whiff, making me take a big step back.

"What the hell?" I asked.

He was a guy... and he just sniffed me! The only person who is supposed to do the sniffing of me was Lucy and Elfman, sorry to break it to you, but you do not look like my mate.

"You smell so GIRLY! Phew!" Elfman said jumping away from me.

I glared at him, hard.

"SHUT UP! At least I don't stink!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever you say girly, so much for you being a man" Elfman laughed walking away.

Calm down, calm down. Just see Lucy, let her say you smell good, then leave. I don't even have to go on a mission today, just Lucy and leave.

"Do you see her Happy?" I asked.

"Um... there! She's sitting next to Gazille and Levy" Happy answered.

... what?

"Please be kidding" I said looking around the guild.

He wasn't though. Sure enough Lucy was sitting at a table with Levy and Gazille across from her. Now I could understand Levy sitting with Lucy, with them being friends and all, but Gazille? GAZILLE? He hates Lucy, well maybe not hate, but... he did try and kidnap her but that doesn't necessarily mean he hates her.

Why am I even thinking this? Gazille was just sitting over there talking me my-... my partner.

"Natsu, you're growling again" Happy said.

"Huh, oh right" I said straightening up.

This is bad, this was very, very bad. It's one thing if Elfman sniffed me but Gazille! He'll know that something's up with the way I smell. It's a Dragon Slayer thing, I'm surprised he couldn't smell me from here.

Either waste my effort on smelling good today or... let Gazille embarrass me in front of my mate... God this was so hard.

"What you staring at flower boy?"

Huh? I turned around and saw Gray place a hand on my shoulder.

"Ohh, Elfman was right! You do smell girly!" he laughed.

"FULLB-... Gray?" I said, a wicked grin spreading across my lips.

Gray took a step back and looked sideways. Was this what Igneel meant by getting smarter? Random ideas, random smart ideas, popping inside of your brain? Ideas that you know for sure that would work?

"What?" he asked.

"How about you do me a little favor?" I asked.

Gray raised an eyebrow at me, suddenly a grin of his own started spreading across his lips. Ew, I was staring at his lips... just ew. I blinked and looked away, when I looked back I didn't see the grin anymore. Gray was giving me a serious look.

"Beg me."

I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"Beg. On your knees. Ask me" Gray said smirking at me.

"SCRE-!"

"Natsu, mate" Happy whispered in my ear.

I groaned, damn mating. Damn it to hell! I swallowed my pride and slowly went down on my knees. Beat him up later Natsu, you can make him beg for his life after he helps you.

"Can. You. Do. Me. A. Favor." I said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't hear a please" Gray taunted.

"AAAGH! PLEASE!" I growled, feeling myself light on fire.

Gray started laughing his ass off; I punched the floor beneath me, letting the wood break under my fist, before getting up.

"Alright Natsu, tell me what you need" Gray said.

"Gazille. I need him away from Lucy, far away" I said.

Far from smelling range. Gray's eyebrows scrunched together as he opened his mouth but I knew what he was going to say.

"No questions."

"Fine, give me a minute" Gray said walking away.

"Let's go Happy" I said moving to the side of the guild.

Now the question was how is Gray going to get Gazille away? Maybe by calling him over to talk? Or telling him Master wants him? Gray was walking towards Gazille now, Levy and Lucy smiled and greeted him.

"Natsu, you're growling again" Happy said.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

Why the hell was Gray flirting with her?! He's supposed to be distracting Gazille!

"Ice Make! Hammer!" Gray yelled.

What the? Gray's Ice Hammer smashed on top of Gazille's head and broke into a hundred ice cubes. Well it worked, Gazille face turned red before he jumped up and started chasing Gray out the guild. Now was my chance.

"Good luck Natsu" Happy said flying off my shoulder.

I took off running towards Lucy's table, stopping right in front of her seat.

"What was that about with Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to check on Gazille. Oh hey Natsu" Levy said getting out of her seat.

"Hey Levy, hey Lucy" I waved at Lucy.

"Natsu! There you are, I was wondering where you were a-... Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Yes?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

I saw Lucy's nose scrunched up, she must be smelling me! She's smelling me!

"Natsu, you... you" Lucy paused.

Yes! Just say it! I smell nice!

"... are you wearing my perfume?" Lucy asked.

"YES! THANK YOU!" I yelled.

... wait, what now?

"I KNEW YOU SMELLED FAMILIAR! NATSU! YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN WEARING MY PERFUME IN THE FIRST PLACE?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST ME TO BUY IT?!" Lucy started yelled.

Uh oh.

"No, Lucy, it's not l-... don't I smell nice?" I asked quietly.

Oh no, I think that's a vein sticking out of Lucy's forehead right now. She still looked cute though... wow where did that come from? Didn't I always think Lucy was cute though? I mean, I knew she was pretty but cute?

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

She reached out and punched me in the face. Damn, direct contact with Lucy. I felt myself heating up as I was launched back into the table behind me.

"Wow, what a punch" I coughed.

"STAY OUT OF MY HOME!" Lucy yelled stomping out.

"Lucy! Wait!" I said tossing the pieces of wood off me.

"Oh Natsu?! What's this I hear about you smelling like daisies?"

I felt jolted. Gazille stood at the entrance of the door with Gray in a headlock. By the looks on Gazille's face he must have learned I was the one who sent Gray on him.

"I can't believe I begged for you!" I yelled at Gray.

"Whatever man, I would have won if Gazille hadn't eaten the iron fence at the park" Gray said.

Forget it, the mission was a complete failure. Not only did Lucy say I didn't smell good, she also punched me in the face and yelled. On the plus side... at least she didn't say she hated me... but she was angry.

"Now where you going Daisy? Stay for a while, I'm sure our guild members would love to smell you" Gazille laughed.

Damn you Igneel. Damn your smelling chapter to hell too.


	4. Smarts

**BlackLynx17: I dedicate this chapter to Midna3Niwa for giving me the idea and the Animaniacs for giving me the lines.**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR 3 CHAPTERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANKS THANKS THANKS!**

**... SAW THE HOST!... love.**

**.**

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Smarts

.

Another day, another chapter.

"What is it this morning Natsu?" Happy asked.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

"Chapter 4, Smarts" I told him.

"I think you might want to skip that chapter Natsu, smarts isn't your thing" Happy laughed.

"Whatever, shut up so I can read" I said.

"Alright, I'm going to head down to Fairy Tail first. Good luck with your... smarts" Happy grinned.

"Whatever, good riddance" I said sitting down in my chair.

Now I can actually concentrate on my reading. I opened the book to the chapter and stared at the lost list of words that looked like random scribbles.

...

...

After a quick bite to eat.

* * *

"Alright let's get this started!" I yelled replenished.

_Smarts. I know smarts was the only thing I failed to teach you Natsu. That and common sense... and the alphabet... and how to tie your shoe laces... and- sorry, this is a mating book not a what I failed to teach my son book._

I closed the book and slammed it on the ground. After I started stomping on it.

"You. Are. The. Reason. Why. I. Still. Wear. Sandals. To. This. Very. Day!"

17, hitting puberty, about to have a mate and still don't know how to tie my own shoes. What a laughing stock.

"Damn it, I need to control my anger better" I sighed bending down to pick up the book.

This thing sure was sturdy, I've been throwing it around every chance I get and it still hasn't fallen apart.

"Back to mating" I said.

_Now I know it would be an impossible mission for you to study up on... EVERYTHING. Hopefully your mate isn't smart either so she won't notice your dumbness._

Wrong Igneel. My mate is one of the smartest mages in Fairy Tail, and she already knows I'm an idiot.

_If she's average smarts then I still think you can get away with it._

"What is he writing me?! All this junk about how smart I am compared to my mate! How I don't even know... what's that word?"

My eyes squinted as I tried to sound it out; I gave up five seconds later.

"How I don't even know how to read!" I yelled.

That's right, I didn't know how to read when I was with Igneel. Then why, why did he write this book to me if I couldn't read? Did he know I was going to learn to or?... Or what?

"That's it, time to skip some pages" I said.

I flipped the page to the next one then skimmed through the words.

_I mean son really, you have to be a least a little bit smarter now than when I was raising you. How else would you be reading this book if you weren't? Another thing I forgot to teach you when we were together, how to read!_

"Just rub it in Igneel, it's not like I was made fun of for not reading, oh no. It's not like I had to stay awake for 3 days because a monster had to teach me how to with no food, water, or sleep" I said calmly.

I placed the book on the table and stood up. Now seemed like a REALLY good time to take a break and go light some things on fire.

* * *

"No more breaks, I'm wasting precious time here. I need to finish this chapter" I chanted to myself.

But if Igneel said one more snippy comment about me, screw mating I going to burn the book, find him and KICK HIS ASS!

_Now Natsu my boy, if you really have changed from the little kid I raised and want to study then by all means go ahead. That just means I must have done something right by raising you, if not though then I have some shortcuts on how to make yourself look smart in front of your mate. Think of it more as cutting corners or cheating._

Short cut? As long as I don't have to read and learn anything I'm in.

_I've learned that humans often talk down on others to make them feel better about themselves. You would never see a Dragon doing that but for you, I think you should make an exception. This chapter's lesson is plain and simple, just outsmart someone in front of your mate and you'll look smarter in her eyes._

"Outsmart... someone... in my guild" I said.

Well that shouldn't be pretty hard since we were all idiots, excluding the girls. I don't know why but girls are just always smarter than us guys... when it comes to useless junk. Now in fighting and combat and eating! Us guys are the geniuses! Yes!

_Outsmarting a person can mean a number of things, I'll name the simplest ones though. You could go out in a group to fight some monsters or bad people, whatever. Let someone else suggest a plan of action then you come up with a better one! *Note- Your battle plan must be better than the other battle plan or else you will come out looking stupider._

I never came up with plans, it was always fist first. Even when we needed one Erza or Lucy would also come up with them. If Lucy suggested a plan and I suggested a better one, impossible, then wouldn't that just make her feel stupid?

_Another way to seem smart is to cease interacting with a person who make you feel inferior or stupid, or in other words, stop hanging around with stupid people and start hanging out with the smart ones. It-_

I stopped reading right there. Like I thought before, Fairy Tail is filled with stupid people. There was no one I could hang out with that's in a smart group, other than the girls.

_Another trick would be hanging around really dumb people, making you look like the smartest in the group. I'm highly against this one since it'll make your mate wonder why your hanging around stupid people, but hey. Just think of it as a last resort._

"Or a first" I mumbled.

So far, that was the best sounding one.

_Lastly, this one might be your favorite, try using humor as a success tool. I learned this trick from humans, as idiotic and primitive as they might be, they do have their spot lights every now and then. Now I'm sure you've seen this but humans who think they are a whole lot smarter than other humans get annoyed when they are being rebuked or laughed at. In other words play them at their own game; start a VERBAL fight with a person in front of your mate. If you win, this is a good way to make your mate stop in her tracks and take you seriously._

_*Note- When I say VERBAL I mean words Natsu. WORDS! NOT FISTS! _

_FISTS = WRONG ;(_

_WORDS = RIGHT ;)_

"Way to draw faces Igneel, whatever. I guess I'll give the verbal fight a try since it had the word fight in it" I said.

And I knew just who to use it on too.

* * *

"FULLBUSTER!" I yelled.

Gray looked up from his spot towards me; he smirked and stood up, heading towards me. I started walking towards him too, we both met in the middle of the guild. I noticed Lucy sitting on the bar next to Mira and Cana, good. She was here, now to prove my smarts.

"I think I owe you from yesterday Fullbuster" I told him.

"You think? Wow I'm surprised someone like you can think let alone form a sentence" Gray said.

And the verbal fight was on.

"Wow, the last time I saw a mouth that big it had a fish hook in it" I said.

Some of the guild members laughed. Gray eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little.

"Yup, exactly like that. Picture perfect" I smirked.

"Well that's pretty funny coming from a boy that looks like a demented dragon" Gray said.

"You know you could talk your head off all day and never miss it."

"Is that your face or did you block a kick?"

"There's a train leaving in a few minutes, why don't you be under it?" I responded.

A giggle, a light giggle that sounded like my favorite thing in the world, fire crackling. My eyes trailed back and I saw Lucy holding her hand over her mouth, her eyes clearly showed amusement though. This was working, it was actually working.

"Why don't you be on it?!" Gray resorted.

As threatening as that sounded, that was a pretty lame comeback. I must be winning!

"I guess you're one of those mighty brains, mighty empty!" I smiled.

"To bad the closest you'll ever come to a brain storm is a light drizzle."

"You know you could make a fortune renting your head out as a balloon."

"You couldn't even count to twenty without taking off your sandals!"

"Does your face hurt Gray?" I asked.

Gray paused and blinked at me. I think he was caught off guard at my sudden interest in his health. He took a deep breath and answered.

"No, why?"

"Because it's killing me!"

Laughs, they were clear now. I had these people laughing in the palm of my hands! Good bye idiot Natsu, hello smart one.

"Is that your face or did you accidently place your pants on the wrong end?" Gray asked.

I caught on fire.

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONE TIME!" I yelled.

Gray held one hand to his head as he started laughing. That was a low blow Gray, even for you. Now Lucy would know that story and by the look of the smile on her face, she wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

"At least I know how to wear clothes unlike you, Mr. Naked" I smirked.

"Huh?" Gray asked and looked down.

He was currently in his underwear. This whole fight we were battling while he was in his briefs.

"What?! Not again?!" Gray yelled looking around for his clothes.

Winner: Natsu! Because the opponent left the premises to find some clothes!

Lucy had a huge smile on her face, she held onto the bar counter while she laughed. I walked up to my partner and sat on the stool next to her.

"Natsu! Hahaha, that was so funny!" she laughed grabbing a hold onto my shoulder.

Oh no, here comes the flames... or not. She was touching me, and I wasn't lighting up. Cool! Maybe I've outgrown it.

"I never knew you were so smart, those comebacks were priceless" Lucy continues laughing.

Smart? Smart! She said the word of the day! Chapter 4 was a success, nice job me.

"You have to, you got to do that again!" Lucy said.

Ping. It felt like something just went off inside me. My legs stood up and started moving on their own even though I told myself I wanted to stay by Lucy and hear her compliment my smartness.

"Natsu? Where are you going?!" Lucy called out.

"To find Gray and do it again!" I answered.

The words came out automatically; I had no say over them. What was happening? Why was I listening to what Lucy told me to do? I couldn't stop moving, I just kept following Gray's scent.

"You better be dressed when I find you Gray" I moaned running.

Chapter 4 was a success but something weird happened after it, for once in my life-

I actually obeyed what Lucy Heartfilia told to me do.


	5. Stage 2

**BlackLynx17: UPDATES ALL AROUND FOR EVERYONE OF MY STORIES! YEAH! Thank you everyone for your reviews, to tell the truth Chapter 4 is my favorite chapter in this fanfiction, my second favorite!... Well you just have to wait and see...**

**Thanks again, love you all! NaLu! I think I wrote this chapter pretty well.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Stage 2

.

It had to be around midnight, maybe even later, when the miracle happened.

I was still awake.

Shocking, I know, but I just couldn't fall asleep! My mind was just... thinking and it wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged it. I was hiding under a blanket in my hammock; not like I was cold or anything, just the blanket provided the perfect cover. The only light I saw were my fire breaths that came out whenever I exhaled loudly. I'm surprised the blanket hasn't caught on fire yet.

"Happy?" I called out, thinking maybe if I talk to someone I'd feel better.

"Aye sir?"

I couldn't see where he was answering from but I knew it was him from the 'aye'. I'm surprised he was even awake right now, maybe he was thinking the same thing I was. I gulped and tugged the covers over my head more before responding.

"I'm scared."

A soft, cat like gasp.

"What is it Natsu?!" Happy asked, his voice raising.

It wasn't like me to be scared, it was more unlike me to admit I was scared. Scared wasn't as bad as afraid but still weak for a Fire Dragon Slayer like me. I had an excuse though and I thought it was a pretty damn good one to be scared too.

"Remember a few days ago? When I outsmarted Gray?" I asked.

Happy started laughing.

"Yes! I was so proud of you Natsu, didn't think you had it in you" Happy laughed.

I threw in a few chuckles for him before continuing.

"Well, Lucy told me that she wanted me to do it again and for some strange reason, I went out and found Gray to do it again" I said.

"Yeah, that battle wasn't as funny as the first one" Happy said.

"That's just the thing! I didn't want to do it but I did! The next day the same thing happened, I decided to take a break from mating for a day and just enjoy it. I was having a pretty fun match with Elfman until Lucy told me to stop fighting."

"I remember! Elfman got you good after you suddenly dropped your guard."

"I hadn't planned on stopping but once Lucy told me to, I did."

It became quiet, the only thing heard was the crickets cricketing outside our-... cricketing? Do crickets cricket? Or is there another word to use for what they do? The noise they make doesn't sound like a cricket? Does it?

_Cricket, cricket, cricket_

It actually does!

"What are you trying to say Natsu?" Happy asked.

Back to my fears, right.

"I came up with an idea but I didn't fully believe it until today when Lucy told me, when she told me-"

I couldn't finish. The sentence, the words, it was too horrible to speak! OH THE HORROR!

"What Natsu?" Happy asked.

I needed to finish it though or else, how else would Happy be able to help me? I swallowed my fears and gulped.

"When she told me to read her book" I said.

"OH! NATSU! YOU DIDN'T?!"

"I DID!" I groaned.

I couldn't tell if Happy was crying for me... or laughing. His cries and laugh sounded similar, especially if he was doing both at the same time.

"I'm starting to do whatever Lucy orders me to do, I can't go against it. I don't know why though?" I said.

"Maybe Igneel wrote something about it in the book" Happy suggested.

"Maybe, I'll look for it first thing in the morning. Until then, night Happy" I yawned.

"Night Natsu."

...

"Um, Natsu?"

I hummed.

"Was Lucy's book good?"

...

...

"Never again."

* * *

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

"Stage 2, now let's see page 18" I said.

"You're already on Stage 2 Natsu? Hooray! Stage 2 is a good thing right?" Happy asked.

"I would like to think so, maybe it's like Stage 1, 2, 3, and then I'm mated. Three Stages to get my mate, hmm. I wonder why Igneel didn't call the book that instead of to claim your mate?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Happy mumbled.

"Well anyways, let's get started."

The thing that stood out the most was the skull that was drawn over the chapter's name. I gulped, barely a word in and things weren't looking so well.

"I was hoping you would have claimed your mate before reading this chapter. Reading this chapter doesn't necessarily mean you're on Stage 2 yet, you could still be on Stage 1. Before reading this chapter I highly suggest you make sure and see if you are on Stage 2. Trust me Natsu, you will want to avoid your mate for a very long time which would result in you never claiming your mate."

This wasn't sounding so good at the moment.

"It's very simply to know if you're in Stage 2, very simple. When you hear your mate's name, how do you react?... how do I react?" I asked.

I looked up at Happy and he just shrugged.

"Lucy" he said.

... nothing was happening.

"Was it a fluke?" I asked.

"Maybe you're not on Stage 2 yet after all" Happy answered.

I continued reading.

"If you didn't react strange in the least then that's normal. Now hear your mate's name with a man's name is the same sentence."

I looked up at Happy.

"Lucy and Gray" he said.

The next thing I knew Happy had disappeared, I looked around and found him on our ceiling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your eyes just sharpened as you let out a furiously growl out of nowhere. It scared me" he said fluttering down.

"I didn't even notice."

What was happening? This isn't the first time I've growled without realizing it, I usually had control over things like that.

"Let me see that,... if you just growled or acted aggressive in any shape or form then damn, you have now grown to Stage 2. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but prepare for the worst" Happy read.

I thought mating was supposed to be for the best?! Happy cleared his throat before continuing.

"The Beginnings of Stage 2: You know the bandage effect with humans? How they compare ripping off a bandage either slow or fast to their real life situations? That's what I'm going to do to you right now. I'm not going to sugar coat Stage 2 for you Natsu, I'm going to tell you quick and rip off the bandage. Stage 2... it's not a pretty sight. The main thing, not only, but main thing that sucks about Stage 2 is obedience."

Obedience.

"Na-"

I snatched the book back from Happy and stared at the words intensely.

"Your instincts are starting to consume you Natsu. They know it's mate is near and are trying to do anything in its powers to claim her. One of the beginning stages Natsu is obedience and if you don't handle it with extreme care, you. Will. Be. Screwed!"

Thanks for the words of encouragement Father.

"Your instincts are going to get worse and worse the longer you go own without a mate, but I'm getting off topic here. Obedience. It's probably already happened to you once before but you haven't realized it yet. Basically what it means is that you're going to totally submit to your mate... WHAT?!" I yelled.

LIKE HELL I AM?! ME! THE ALL POWERFUL FIRE DRAGON SLAYER SUBMIT TO LUCY?!

"You won't have a choice in this matter Natsu, I'm sure you've already notice. Whenever your mate has ordered or told you to do something, your body obeys it without question even though your mind is telling your body to do something completely different."

I paused and looked up from the book, staring blankly at the wall.

"... you're going to become her slave Natsu" Happy started laughing.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled at him.

"I'ma tell Lucy to make you jump off a cliff, better yet make you buy me hundreds of fish! Or, or-!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Happy" I growled.

"I'm just kidding Natsu, I'm always on your side remember? What else does Igneel have to say about it?" Happy asked.

"The reason for this is, like I said before, because of your instincts. They figure that the fastest way to get your mate is for the mate to like you, and what kind of mate doesn't like a male that listens to their every command? I DO!" I yelled out.

"By the way you keep interrupting Natsu we're never going to finish this chapter, let me see it" Happy said.

"You would stop and yell too if you were going through this stuff Happy! I bet you will, what is it that cats have? Heat? That's right! Expect payback when you go into heat Happy!" I yelled.

Happy ignored my yells and spun the book back over to him.

"Yeah, yeah, you stopped at every command? Don't hate the instincts Natsu, or else you would be hating yourself, it's not their fault. Your instincts are just trying to help you claim what is yours. With that being said there is no possible cheat, spell, or cure for this command thing. The only way to get rid of it is to claim your mate as soon as possible, then your instincts will be happy and you won't need to be your mate's bi-... why is Igneel talking about a female dog in the book?" Happy asked.

I sighed frustration.

"Just continue Happy" I said.

"Aye sir. A good thing about Stage 2 is that your get control over your powers again, you don't have to worry about burning down anything when your around your mate. Now the bad thing, dreams. Your instincts won't think you're doing anything to try and get your mate since you're not mated yet so they'll be taunting you. Do not be alarmed if your mate starts appearing in your dreams, that just your instincts way of telling you to hurry up and go get her. Like with obedience, your dreams of her won't disappear until she is claimed."

"*Note- You will be dreaming of your mate EVERY NIGHT! There is nothing you can do about it, tough luck. *Note- Some dreams may appear realistic while others... will be up to your imagination. First dreams should be memories with you and your mate, when your instincts get tired of your dilly dallying though they will turn... what's the word? Let me put it another way, your instincts will release your inner desires for the girl. Something about wanting her enough that you'll go out and do it for real, or something close to that. Knowing the gentlemen that you are I highly suggest you claim her first before realizing your desires... Natsu? What is he talking about desires?" Happy asked.

"I'm not exactly sure Happy. I've never had inner desires before, other than for fire" I told him.

Mmmm, fire sounded good right about now.

"Knowing you Natsu you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, and that's okay. I raised a naive child, all things will come clear when you have your first 'wet dream'... wet? Are you going to pee in the bed Natsu when you have this dream?" Happy asked.

"That's it! Time for a bath Happy!" I yelled getting up.

"A bath! NO! NATSU DON'T" Happy yelled flying away.

I chased him around the house trying to catch him.

"NOPE! BATH TIME FOR YOU!"

I lunged for him but Happy flew upwards making me rush into the wall.

"I'm going down to Fairy Tail Natsu, don't wait up!" Happy yelled flying out the window.

I'll get him sooner or later, now to discover my plan to get Lucy for the day. Damn. There was still a few more pages on Stage 2, I'll just quickly skim through it.

_Side effects of Stage 2 are the same as Stage 1. You will still-_

_-Think about your mate, more often than Stage 2 though_

_-Want to see her at least for a few hours every day, that stays the same_

_-Be even MORE protective of your mate_

_-Get annoyed more easily, the littlest thing will set you off Natsu so I advise you to proceed with caution_

_-Lose interest in other things that use to matter_

_-Dreams, like explained before_

_-Obedience, also explained before_

_...I know I'm missing something else... something important?_

Well if you can't remember Igneel then I guess it's not that important. These side-effects, I haven't experienced any of them yet. Maybe because it's only been a couple of days since I've first hit 'puberty'. I do think of Lucy a lot more, I blame this book though. It's always talking about mate and when I think of the word 'mate' I think of Lucy. I always wanted to see Lucy before mating so that's nothing knew... I have been a little protective of her, especially when I saw Gazille with her.

Annoyed? Well I did just explode at Happy and I was throwing this book at every chance I got. Lose interest... I haven't been on a mission in days. Normally the thought would just kill me but, it wasn't. And food! I haven't pigged out in days either! What was happening to me?

_*Note- To sums things up Natsu I suggest you make peace with your mate. If she's going to be angry at you all the time then she's going to yell at you, and if she yells she tells, and if she tells you'll obey. It's an endless circle, good luck!_

Yup, definitely going to kill Igneel the next time I see him.


	6. Strength

**BlackLynx17: Reviews were awesome. Thanks everybody, you rock. A reviewer of mine said that she missed Lucy, happy to say that she'll be in this chapter... also a lot of Natsu funniness.**

**Good Luck Natsu!**

**Again thanks, enjoy!**

**... how many of you laughed at the last sentence?**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Strength

.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

Strength, finally a chapter I know I will be good at.

_Strength. Without a doubt Natsu I know you're going to kick this chapter's ASS! If books had asses... *Note- Books don't really have butts._

_A Dragon's strength is their most precious ability. A Dragon's strength is their pride Natsu my boy, it means everything to them, other than our mates. Be proud of your strength and never forget it._

_This is one of the more easier chapters in the book. Going back to Stage 1, I told you about how a Dragon's ability will double when in the mating process. Well congrats Natsu because if you thought you were strong before your even more stronger than ever now! Invincible Natsu!_

_Now Natsu are you ready to learn your lesson of the day?_

I paused... was he expecting me to answer this out loud? Or just...? Yeah?

_Mates like to know that their mates are strong enough to protect them. Back in my old days female Dragons would only go for male Dragons with great power. Dragon's would fight for the mate they wanted, TO THE DEATH! I'm pretty sure the rules have changed now, especially for Dragon Slayers like you._

_So this is what you have to do Natsu. Show off your strength in front of her, really show her how powerful you are. *Note- I'm not saying to fight her, that's a big NO!_

_I'm talking more around fighting people in front of her, not one more like... 20, 30? I'm not sure how powerful you are since your puberty could have gone off anywhere from age 10-30 but I'm sure at any age you can AT LEAST take on 25... at least._

Age 10, I could have gotten puberty by 10 years old. I wouldn't have been prepared for that, not that I'm prepared for it now but... 10! I'm starting to think hitting puberty at the age I am wasn't such a bad thing... it would have been better though if I gotten it at a later age though or better yet when I found Igneel. The sooner I get this done with though the sooner I can look back at this and laugh.

_Now go forth my son, show your mate what you are truly capable of doing. _

What I'm truly capable of doing... watch out Fairy Tail! Here comes the new and stronger Natsu!

* * *

"HELLO FRIENDS!" I yelled entering the guild.

"NATSU!" is how they greeted me.

Now to look for my mate, I mean partner Lucy. I spotted her sitting near the bar with Happy... why did I have a bad feeling about this? I started walking towards the two of them, now let's see. Who should I fight in front of Lucy? Or should I just go on a mission to defeat some bandits in front of her?

"Hey Luce!" I said hugging her from behind.

... I hugged her. I! Hugged Lucy... by myself, she did not deliver the hug; I did. Is she freaking out? I'm not freaking out, I'm not.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy chirped, like she wasn't fazed at my sudden touch.

I was able to get a whiff full of Lucy's scent since my head was right near her neck. She was wearing the pineapple perfume today, the only one Happy and I didn't leave completely empty.

"You smell nice" I mumbled into her neck.

...

"Are you purring Natsu?" Lucy asked.

My eyes widened, I jumped off of Lucy like she was poison... or water... I jumped off of Lucy like she was poisoned water. My eyes dashed side to side as I tried to think up of an excuse for why I would... purr. I mean, growling yeah understandable but purring?! Purring...

"Uh, uh... ummm."

Come on Natsu, uh's and um's weren't excuses. Why couldn't my instincts kick in now and get me out of this mess? Or better yet, why couldn't my intelligence double, tripled like my other senses?

Happy's laughter broke my uh/um contest.

"Sorry Lucy, that was me. I just wanted to see how you would react if you heard Natsu purr" Happy giggled.

I saw him wink at me; Happy. You are my savior. No bath for you.

"Happy! That wasn't very nice!" Lucy screeched.

Wow, I used to be annoyed with her yelling voice but now... I find it relaxing, soothing even. Her voice was piercing deep into my chest like a cry of joy that never stops ringing... did I really just think that right now? Did I just recite some poetry or something? Maybe I did get smarter... though, it was the truth.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said then flew off.

No Happy wait! You're my wing man! Literally! Well replace cat with man and it'll be literally, damn it concentrate Natsu.

"Strange, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while Natsu" Lucy said looked up at me.

I felt my cheeks fluster so I turned my head and started looking around the guild.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well then, sit!" she said.

My butt fell towards the floor, Lucy stared at me before laughing.

"I meant on the bench silly" she said.

"Be more specific next time then" I said.

Damn that obedience thing, damn it to hell! I'm with her right now aren't I instincts?! I'm trying to make her my mate! SO BUTT OUT!

"Hello? Earthland to Natsu?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I asked how you were, then you zoned out" Lucy said.

"Oh, sorry" I mumbled.

What was with me and the mumbling, and the blushing, and the wanting-to-touch-her-so-bad-but-afraid-to-since-I- have-no-excuse-too... where did the last one come from?

"Good? Bad?... Idiotic?"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Lucy squeaked suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting at the moment.

"I've been better" I said answering her previous question.

"Oh, I was worried about the hit Elfman got on you yesterday. You're strong though so I thought you would have bounced back by now" Lucy mumbled.

Strong? Did I just hear the word strong? Yes I did!

"I'm fine!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

You see that instincts, she called me strong.

"Soo, what's new with you Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Well, other than me figuring out your my mate and having to read a book on how to get you and do the most ridiculous things with the worst possible side effects all because I've hit what human's call puberty... nothing really.

I couldn't tell Lucy all of that, she can't know she's my mate... until she agrees do be my mate... wait a second, that makes no sense? What is that thing Lucy calls it?

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ehhh?!" Lucy yelled, her cheeks started burning.

That was the thing, I wanted Lucy to want me to be her boyfriend before I ask her to be my mate. If she knew about the mate thing... I'm pretty sure she'd avoid me... or question me a lot... or deny it. Deny everything, that's the answer I'm sure she'd do most.

"Natsu?! What?!" Lucy yelled.

She was so cute when she's all flustered... dammit! Again I used the word cute, I shall burn you alive word 'cute'. Literally, I can do it; just have to have Levy use her spell and summon cute and BAM! Burn baby burn.

"Natsu! Natsu! Listen to me!" Lucy yelled.

My mind became blank as I stared at her; everything that used to preoccupy it flying right out of my head. Lucy grabbed my hands, which were surprising soft... must be a girl thing, and held them in hers.

"Natsu, who is it?!" Lucy asked me.

... my mind was drawing up a blank here.

"Who i-"

She cut me off.

"Someone I know? Someone in the guild? Who, hmmm... Gray!?"

Hearing Gray's name coming out her mouth didn't go so well for me, I felt my body temperature heat up. No flames yet but note to self, kick Gray's ass first in front of Lucy to show her how much of a wimp he is.

"Come on Natsu it's killing me, who is your boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

...

...

...

"MY WHAT?!" I yelled out.

"Why are you acting surprised? You're the one that told me" Lucy said.

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT IN MY LIFE?!"

ME! A BOYFRIEND, wait that's not right, HAVING A BOYFRIEND?! Much better.

"I asked you what was new and you said boyfriend which made me believe that you had a boyfriend" Lucy answered honestly.

I love her hones- whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa.

"And you just accepted that?" I asked.

Lucy blushed.

"Well I've never seen you around any girls soooo... it kind of all makes sense if I put it that way" she said.

All of a sudden Lucy started giggling. It was soft at first but then it turned into something heavy; she clutched her stomach and pushed the bangs out of her eyes while she laughed. Again I felt her voice pierced deep into my chest with joyful cries yadda, yadda, yadda. My mate just thought I was gay.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, silly me!" she said.

I grabbed Lucy's cheeks and made her stare into my eyes.

"Listen and listen good. I, Natsu Dragneel, love L-"

I was supposed to say girls, I was planning on saying girls, or women, or chicks, none of those started with an L though. Lucy's eyes widened a little before she stared more seriously at me.

"Yes Natsu?" she asked at my sudden pause.

"I don't love guys!" I yelled in her face before getting up.

"Now watch me kick everyone's asses and be in awe of my strength" I ordered her as I walked toward the nearest opponent.

If it was my normal hearing I probably wouldn't have heard anything, but since it was doubled I was able to hear the tiny squeak of a whisper say-

"okay."

* * *

"Things were going so well for you, that is until you knocked over Erza's cake" Lucy laughed.

My pride took a hit.

"Shut up" I mumbled dragging my legs.

"Come on Natsu, I can't carry you all the way to my apartment" Lucy said trying to get a better grip on me.

My arm was around her shoulder due to the fact that I could barely stand on my own. Where was Happy in the matter? Well I don't know since he flew off on me before the battle even started!

"I'm tired" I sighed.

"Stand up!" Lucy said.

I did ignoring the cracks and aches of my bones and legs.

"Much better" Lucy sighed.

For you. I sighed as I started walking on my own, but still held onto Lucy because... because... screw you instincts.

"Lucy, my house isn't this way" I said.

"I'm not walking you all the way home Natsu, you can crash at my apartment for the night" Lucy said.

Crash, I didn't think she meant me running around and crashing into her room, no. She meant me and her... sleeping together... in the same room... with no witnesses... for a full night. My instincts started flaring up like crazy, this could not be happening!

"You know what?! I'm going to have to check a rain get, I mean get a check rain! Rain check! Yeah! Since it's raining and all!" I yelled.

Lucy stopped walking and stared at me.

"Natsu... it's not raining" she told me.

I looked up, dammit.

"You're right, the answers still no though. Well I'll see you tomorrow!" I said limping off away from her.

"But your inj-"

"No worries! Dragon Slayer!" I yelled.

"Natsu! Stop!"

DAMN YOU OBEDIENCE! YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME HERE!

"Just sle-"

I started yelling at the top of my lungs, my arms lifted up and covered my ears.

"LA, LA, LA! OH YEAH, LA! LA!" I yelled.

Lucy mouthed words at me but I couldn't hear her, it worked! The cheat to obedience, not hearing your mate talk.

"LUCY! LUCY!" I yelled.

She stopped talking and glared at me; I dropped my hands and smiled.

"Say go" I said.

"Wh-"

"Shh, just say it."

Lucy blinked at me before saying-

"Go?"

I took off running top speed away from her, ignoring my muscles scream in protest.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled back.

"NATS-"

"LA, LA, LAAAAA, YEAH! ROAR! LAAAAAAA!"

At least today wasn't a total failure, I got her to say I was strong and found a cheat to the obedience thing. Now if only I could find a cheat to get Lucy's screaming face out my head... her cute screaming- DAMMIT!


	7. Voice

**BlackLynx17: Don't you hate odd numbers? I know, it depends on what's odd but still... odd numbers. Prime numbers are even worse, buy why are we talking about math?! It's Laugh At Natsu Time! **

**I thank you all for who reviewed and all who are going to review. Thank you.**

**Rules:**

**I used the English lyrics to the song, also the TV Size one so if you want to listen along use the minute version.**

**That is all.**

**It's mating time!**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Voice

.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

"Did you hear that Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this chapter over with" I said doing my morning push-ups.

Might as well do something with my hands while Happy has offered to read the next chapter to me. That battle yesterday was just pitiful. I was supposed to be two times stronger and I couldn't beat Erza... only because I was so distracted by Lucy's cheers.

That's right, Lucy! Cheering! For me! She didn't yell at me to stop or call me a barbarian, she was actually cheering. Ah, Lucy.

"Now if there's one thing I know for a fact you have Natsu, it's a voice. That's one thing you've inherited from me, the all-powerful Igneel! Wi-"

I interrupted Happy with my laughter, my arms started shaking and I landed on the floor chest first.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Igneel, he really did have a voice. I remember every time he would sing the whole forest would get quiet just to hear his voice" I sighed.

Ah the fond memories of my childhood days. So much simpler compared to my days now... so much simpler... why can't it go back?

"Wow, because I've heard you sing Natsu and it sounds ho-... let's get back to the chapter shall we" Happy said shaking his head.

Yeah, I thought so.

"With your voice you should be able to sweep your mate right off her feet. I can't remember if I mentioned this or not but let me tell you what mates like in a Dragon.

-Their Dragon has to be Strong, Muscular, Tall

-Their Dragon has to be able to protect what is theirs (Shall be explained in another chapter)

-Their Dragon has to be Smart in order to know what's best for them

-Their Dragon has to be understanding, he has to care

-Most of all their Dragon has to be loving, loyal, forever theirs

"Wow Natsu, your almost all of them expect for the loving part" Happy said.

I was surprised he didn't say smart.

"What are you talking about, I could be loyal, loving, and forever Lucy's" I said.

I mean that was the whole thing about mating, being bonded to her forever.

"Really? Do you really love Lucy?" Happy asked.

I gulped, I hadn't admit it to myself but I knew it was true.

"It's weird. I know I do but... I didn't feel this way about her before. I never thought I loved Lucy until this whole puberty thing started. Sure I care for her and wanted to protect her but love? I never really thought of the emotion before" I confessed.

"So you don't love me Natsu? Or Fairy Tail?" Happy asked.

"No Happy! Of course not! I do love them, I do. I meant that I've never been 'in love' you see? There's a difference from how you love me and how you love Charle" I said.

"Oh" Happy sighed curling his tail.

"I care for Lucy, I love her as my partner but this mate thing is a whole another business. Were I to feel this way about Lucy if it hadn't been for my instincts?" I asked.

Are these really even my feelings? Or are they someone else's? Thinking so much really did not suit me.

"Dear Natsu my boy, let me just get one thing clear. You get to choose your mate. It is your choice. Don't ever doubt your feelings, they are yours and yours alone. You may one day doubt yourself and wonder if it's you feeling this way or someone else so let me explain this to you. These are your feelings, you do really love and want to be with the girl but you were just too immature to realize it."

"That's another thing I've failed to warn you about, girls. Knowing you and your one track mind about fighting and eating, girls were probably the farthest thing from your mind. What 'puberty' does Natsu is basically, makes you grow up. If you weren't a Dragon Slayer, if you were a human then the same thing would have happened expect at a later time. Mating only makes you grow up faster Natsu, it doesn't change who you are or what you do."

"These feelings you have laid dormant deep inside your core, once your puberty hit your instincts resurrected these feelings and made them top priority. You truly do love this girl Natsu, I'm not lying to you. Don't ever doubt yourself, ever."

"Did you just make that up Happy?" I asked.

"No sir! There was a chapter on Doubts, I thought it would apply to this. Luckily I was right! You do love her Natsu, you were just too stupid to realize it up till now" Happy said.

"Well... maybe I was just a little... attractive to Lucy when I first saw her. And maybe, just maybe... I kind of thought she was a nice person after she bought that food for us when we were starving when we first met her... maybe I had secret reasons for bringing her back with me to Fairy Tail because I wanted to know her mor-"

I stopped thinking; Happy had the biggest cat like grin on his face.

"You l-iiiiiiiiiiiike her" he said.

I could have yelled but instead I smirked.

"Try l-ooooooooove" I said.

Happy's face turned into a surprised one, it was my turn to laugh.

"Oh Happy, hahaha, oh my God" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm continuing" Happy said.

I kept laughing but wanted to say, if I could, go ahead.

"Voice. Voice can mean a lot of things, just talking, yelling, whispering sweet words, but the voice I'm referring for you to do is sing. Sing to the girl. Try to woo your mate over by singing to her, mates love when you sing to them. So what I suggest you do it is pick a song your mate would like, then sing it to them. So all you have to do for today Natsu is to sing, that seems easy enough" Happy said.

"Yeah... expect, I don't know what song she likes?" I said.

"No worries, I'll know someone who can help" Happy asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"Can I ask why you want to sing so suddenly Natsu? You've never wanted to before?" Mira asked me.

"Uh, uh" I uh-ed.

"He lost a bet to Gazille!" Happy interrupted.

Mira giggled, "alright then. Which song would you like?" Mirajane asked.

"Just let Happy pick it, call me when you're ready" I said.

"Okay then, I'll have a lacrima projection of the lyrics for you just in case you don't know the song" Mira said.

"Thanks Mira" I said before walking away to find Lucy.

I didn't spot her in the guild. I looked around everywhere, was she just not here today?

"Hey Levy, where's Lucy?" I asked.

"Restroom, she should be out soon" Levy said.

I hummed, thank God she was here or else this day would have gone to waste.

"Attention everyone! Please welcome up Natsu Dragneel for his first debut!" Mirajane yelled through the mike.

Claps erupted around me, cheers and shout outs too. I walked up on the stage and grabbed the mike from Mirajane.

"What song am I singing?" I whispered to Happy.

"Just watch the lyrics, where's Lucy?" he asked.

"Restroom, make sure she watches alright?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said flying off.

I looked down at my crowd, waving lightly.

"Hey everyone! Enjoy my song, I'm sure I'll be better than Gazille!" I yelled.

Laughter, all around me. Now where was my soon-to-be mate? I just stood up there waiting for Lucy, finally spotting her walk in with Happy on her shoulders.

"Alright! Hit it!" I yelled.

A upbeat song started playing around me, I saw Lucy smile and laugh a little. She was smiling, she must have liked the song. I stared down at the magical lyrics that started floating.

_Along with a little dirty suitcase,_  
_I descended from the sky._  
_Across the map, it called me here,_  
_the place I've longed and dreamed for_.

_Yea Yea Yea _

_Yea Yea Yea_

_The Rock City Boy_

_The Rock City Boy_

The guild went silent as I sang. The beat and melody started kicking into me, overriding my systems. This song was really something, I stated feeling all tingly inside. Like the music notes were entering inside of me, like I was literally feeling the music. My heart started pumping to the beat as well as my breaths. I closed my eyes as I started singing again.

_Yea Yea Yea _

_Yea Yea Yea_

_The Rock City Boy_

_The Rock City Boy_

Man I didn't need to read the lyrics any longer, I was good. My voice overpowered everything anyway, just go with the flow Natsu.

_Oh baby, dah, dah, dah, add some fire to my guitar!_

_Erza likes to punch me in the face, oh yeah!_

_Just music, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!_

_Gray is a naked stripper, oh yeah._

_Something, dah dah dah add some fire to my guitar!_

_I like to punch people in the face_

_Just singing because of a bet!_

_I am the greatest, my fire eating dream!_

_Yea Yea Yea_

_The Rock City Boy_

_I am the best! Yes I am the best!_

_Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon Slayer!_

I opened my eyes and started reading the lyrics again, not wanting to miss a beat.

_I wanna believe the singing on beat,_  
_most recently is like recess for me._  
_Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees,_  
_but ecstasy with extra cheese._  
_Rhyming rhino sounding like bono,_  
_all smacked up with a black jack bottle._  
_When I say "ho", you say "hey"._  
_You don't understand what I'm saying, huh?_

The music ended and the crowd... was silent. Was I that good that they were speechless? I was amazing! As I walked off the stage I waved towards my frie- fans! At my fans and towards Lucy.

"So? What you think?" I asked her.

Lucy's mouth hung wide open, she blinked at me before scratching the back of her head. She sighed and opened her mouth again before closing it back up. I stood there waiting for her response, was my performance that breathtaking?

"Uh- that, that, uh Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Lucy hummed and pressed her lips together.

"Well" she sighed.

?

"God" she sighed slapping her hand over her eyes.

Did she feel like she couldn't look at me any longer because of my awesomeness?

"Speechless huh?" I asked.

Her eyes widened.

"Yes! That's it! I'm speechless, so speechless Natsu! Just... wow" she said nodding her head.

I struck a pose and smirked.

"I know."

Voice chapter, no problem!


	8. Positions

**BlackLynx17: I was surprised to see that everyone liked my last chapter. I didn't think a lot of people would but you guys did so that made me very happy.**

**Anyways thank you everyone who reviewed, I had other things to write but I can't really remember them at the moment. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter very much!**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Positions

.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

Now let's see, I've read Chapters 8 and 9, what was this about positions in Chapter 10 though?

"Natsu! It's night time, go to sleep" Happy purred beside me.

"I'm just going to read this chapter real quick then I will" I said flipping to the page.

Page 31, positions. Positions for what? Fighting?

_*Note- For use only after the last chapter when you have mated._

If this was meant to be after the last chapter, why didn't he just write it... last? Then again if he put it last then this chapter would be the 'last chapter' making the other last chapter not really the last chapter... you're wasting time now Natsu, enough thinking.

_Hello Natsu boy, you're probably wondering about my note up top. You see Dragon's live for a very long time meaning that we have to store a lot of information. This chapter just came to me and if I hadn't written it down, I wouldn't have remembered. Anyways you probably know what this chapter is about so I won't have to explain a lot of things (being mated and all). When you are mated here are some hints you can use provided with pictures._

Can use? What does he mean by can use? Fighting positions I can use? For what? Protecting Lucy? The page didn't have anything else written on it, Igneel mentioned pictures though. I turned the page and what I saw... I think I would never forget.

First thing I did was turn red, my whole body from my head to my toes.

Next I started stuttering.

"Wh-a, wha-, wha? huh? Hu-?"

Followed by shortness of breath, and finally yelling.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and slammed the book close.

I started breathing through my nostrils as I stared at my dark, empty house. I could hear my heart beating in my eardrums, thinking about my next battle strategy.

I need to do something, I need to tear those cursed pages out, that's right just tear them straight out the book. And burn it, yeah that's a good plan. Rip, tear into shreds, then burn into oblivion.

...

I wonder how that was physically possible though? Maybe... just one more peek before TOTAL ANNALIATION! Yeah, that sounds good. I opened the book again and peeked out one eye.

Whoa... wow... what?

"Nats-"

I ripped the pages out the book lightning quick and burned them in an instant. As the ashes flew around us I chucked the book across the room and pulled my blanket over me.

"GOOD NIGHT!" I yelled then pretended to snore.

"Aye, sir."

* * *

_"Natsu! Natsu! NATSU!" _

_I felt a swift hit on my head._

_"Huh? What?!" I asked looking around._

_"You were asleep again weren't you?" Lucy asked blinking down at me._

_Lucy? What was she doing here?... Where was here? My eyes turned away from Lucy as I started to look around me._

_"Where am I?" I asked her._

_"My room silly, don't you remember?" she giggled._

_Her giggles, her eyes, her smile, everything about her was just... enhanced. Everything I loved about Lucy was just standing out so much more now, I noticed every single detail about her._

_"We were right in the middle of having fun too" Lucy pouted._

_She started biting her lip and I could literally see her sweat glistening from he-_

_"Natsu" Lucy purred advancing towards me._

_I tried to take a step back but noticed I was sitting down on the ground. Lucy pounced and landed on top of me, her breasts pressing up against my chest._

_"Na-tsu" she sighed staring into my eyes._

_"Lucy?" I squeaked._

_"Yeaaaas?" she mumbled getting her fingers lost in my hair._

_Twisting and twirling, wringing and sometimes gentle tugging. I lost my train of thought as she continued to pet me. I closed my eyes and relaxed against her, that was when I felt something wet against my lips. My eyes shot opened and what I saw I couldn't believe it._

_Lucy... kissing me! Me! Her lips moved against mine while I just laid there, petrified. This was my first kiss, our first kiss and yet, I couldn't move. Lucy leaned back and pouted at me._

_"What's wrong Natsu? You're usually more demanding" Lucy asked me._

_"Uh-"_

_"Not in the mood? Well I can fix that my little Salamander" Lucy said leaning towards me again._

_She didn't kiss me, no, she leaned past that and towards me ear. Her breathe tickled me sending jolts coursing through my body. _

_"Or should I say my tough? Brave Salamander?" Lucy asked._

_And then she licked my ear._

_It felt as if Laxus had fired his Lightning Dragon Roar at me and it had hit... 12 times._

_"Silent tonight aren't you?" Lucy giggled._

_I suddenly felt tingles around my stomach, somehow Lucy had gotten her hands on it and was tracing my muscles._

_"Let's lose this shall we?" she asked._

_Before I could answer my shirt was being ripped off of me._

_"Much better, your turn" Lucy asked leaning back up._

_Finally I was able to speak._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"Well, it's unfair for you to be half naked and me still fully dressed" she said._

_I leaned up on my elbows and just stared at her._

_"Fine, let me help you" she said pulling her shirt off._

_My mind went into overdrive then shut down._

_"Aw Natsu, you're blushing" she said curling her finger against my cheek._

_Still shut down, overloading, eyes are burning._

_"No need to be so shy all of a sudden, I am your mate after all" Lucy said._

_And then it all made sense, without a moment's hesitation I pounced on Lucy and attacked her lips. Lucy giggled into our kiss, her hands trailing up to my chest then down to my stomach, then lower._

"Ugh, Lucy!... Lucy" I moaned.

"NATSU!"

My eyes shot opened and I bolted up, losing balance on my hammock and falling of the thing.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I yelled flaming on.

"Natsu! It's just me, Happy" Happy said jumping off his bed.

Happy? Where was I? Home... my home. Wasn't I just at?

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were talking in your sleep, talking about Lucy then groaning. It made me think she was beating you up in your sleep so I woke you up" Happy said.

10 more minutes, I JUST NEEDED 10 MORE MINUTES IN MY DRE-...

Dream... that whole thing was just a dream. Something came to mind.

_Your instincts won't think you're doing anything to try and get your mate since you're not mated yet so they'll be taunting you._

Taunting me?

_Do not be alarmed if your mate starts appearing in your dreams, that just your instincts way of telling you to hurry up and go get her._

Lucy, she was in my dreams just now, and she was... she was...

_Some dreams may appear realistic while others... will be up to your imagination. First dreams should be memories with you and your mate, when your instincts get tired of your dilly dandling though they will turn... what's the word? Let me put it another way, your instincts will release your inner desires for the girl. _

So these were my inner desires? For Lucy to rip off my shirt and jump me?! And what happened with the memories of us first? I guess my instincts were really getting fed up with my... dilly dandling.

"It felt... so real" I mumbled touching my neck.

_You will be dreaming of your mate EVERY NIGHT! There is nothing you can do about it, tough luck._

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled roaring out flames.

Every night, every stupid night of Lucy kissing me and rubbing me and- and-

"UGH!" I growled.

So this was what it felt like to be sexual frustrated like every other teenage boy in the world.


	9. Sight: Part 1

**BlackLynx17: Reviews, reviews, reviews. I love being so popular. So lately I've been working on my new story and like it's really hard! I've been editing it over and over again and I think I'm finally at that process where I can release it! So everyone! Be prepared for a new NALU fanfiction of mine!**

**Note- If you want to look at how Natsu dressed up it is the picture of him and Lucy dressed up as King and Queen. I have the picture on my iPod but I can't remember where I got it from. If you want to find try typing in 'Fairy Tail Prince Natsu' in Google or look at my Screw Prince Charming fanfiction cover picture (it doesn't show his full body though).**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Sight: Part 1

.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

I read Chapter 11 already, that was one of the first chapters I read in the beginning when I didn't want to do this mating business. Ah, that seemed so long ago from now; strange how time seems to fly right on by. I still haven't made any progress all this time either... any... none at all...

This book is useless.

Now it was onto Chapter 12, Sight. Hopefully this one is successful like my past ones have been... well some of my past ones.

_Natsu! This chapter should be another easy one for you... just smooth flying for this chapter. Sight. Now your mate, I'm sure she's very attractive in your eyes right?_

Do I answer that? Well, yeah Igneel I guess. Lucy was... cute, that much I knew for sure. She's also... memorizing. The way I look at Lucy, with just fascination and curiosity, was the same way I saw Igneel stand up in front of me and stretch out his wings for the first time (that I remember). Both just awe inspiring, no words could describe it and no words could be said during the moment. Just... ahhh.

Her blonde hair was just... treasure. It's one of a kind, a trait beyond measure, comparing it to Laxus's would be like comparing Gray to handsome or strong; just impossible. Her eyes were like... they were like punches to the face. Exhilarating, strong, meaningful, a little painful but just gasp. Her lips... I'd rather avoid thinking about her lips thanks to those 'dreams' I've been having. I've already had enough imagining what she does with those lips in my dreams, don't need to worry about them in reality either.

What else? Her legs are an off topic, along with her breasts, stomach, behind... basically everything from the lips below which leaves me with... her ears? She always does wear those red heart earrings, I wonder where she got them from? Either way it made her look all the more cut-... I need to stop using the word cute, so unmanly.

_Right. But what about the way she sees you? Does she see you attractive in any way? Shape? or Form? _

... WHAT A MIND OPENER?! HOW DOES LUCY SEE ME?

"Hey, Happy!" I called out.

"Aye?"

"How does Lucy see me?" I asked him.

"... in color?" he answered.

I laughed before shaking my head.

"No I meant as a person. Cool? Attractive? Handsome?"

"She sees you as an idiot" he said.

I sighed.

_*Note- Some signs to tell if she's interested/finds you attractive. _

_-Blushes when she sees you staring at her, or looks away real quickly to avoid your gaze_

"Do I stare at Lucy?" I asked Happy.

"Now, back before the mating... not so much" Happy answered.

"Did she ever blush or look away when I was staring?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh... no? Not that I've noticed."

Big N-O for that one.

_-Secretly stares at you when you aren't looking_

"Does Lucy ever stare at me when I'm not looking?"

"Now that one I know! Yes! She's always staring at you during missions, watching you and at the guild too! She's mostly with Levy and Juvia when she stares at you at the guild though, she also points and laughs in your general dire-"

"I get it" I said cutting him off.

So I guess that's a yes.

_If she finds you attractive, and if you know for SURE! POSITIVE she finds you attractive then you can skip this chapter. If not though; if there is a single doubt in your mind that thinks she doesn't, have no fear son. I'm here to help you. There are two parts to this chapter but they both have the same result: For your mate to find you attractive._

_Sight: Part 1_

_Humans find other humans attractive not only because of their looks, but also because of their body. Now there's two things with the body, we are going to talk about clothing in Part 1. I don't know how humans came up with such a thing but clothing actually helps the humans look better. It helps humans show off their figure more compared to just being naked, WHICH I AM NOT TELLING YOU TO DO!_

I started chuckling to myself.

_So for the first part of this chapter, what I'm suggesting you to do is dress up. Look... attractive, make your mate stop and stare. The clothing may be stupid, useless, and un-fightable in, but as soon as you catch your mate's eye staring at you, as soon as you see the blush on her cheeks. She'll find you attractive and you can take the stupid thing off._

So I just have to play dress up for today, seems easy enough but I've been wrong before.

"Happy, who's the most stylish person in our guild?" I asked.

Happy paused at what he was doing and stared up at me.

"Oh I don't know... if I had to guess though I would say-"

* * *

"Erza, I need an outfit!"

Erza blinked at me. As soon as Happy had said her name I asked him to fly to Fairy Tail and tell her to meet me at her home, not wanting anyone else to find out what I was trying to do. So here we were! I broke into her home and made myself comfortable waiting for her to come back with Happy, which wasn't very long. She was standing in the doorway to her living room, still blinking, while I was sitting on her couch.

"Um, excuse me?" Erza finally responded.

I'm surprised she didn't yell at me for breaking her door, maybe she didn't notice it yet.

"I need an outfit, not a girly one but an outfit that would make... a girl blush" I told her.

Erza blushed. Was it because of the outfit I already had on? I wasn't understanding.

"Hold on," she sighed holding a hand to her head.

I waited for her.

"You want me to find you an outfit that would make... a girl... blush?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Hopefully by today" I added.

Suddenly, a great big smile appeared on her face.

"Alright Natsu, I'll help you out" she said.

I jumped off her couch to give her a hug.

"Oh Erza! Thanks so much but one question" I asked taking a step back.

"Uh... why do you have such an evil smirk?"

Erza's smirk only got wider.

"Because I'm about to give you a make-over!"

Sight... damn you Igneel. I wish Lucy was blind.

* * *

"Uh Erza? Isn't this outfit a little?" I paused trying to think of the right words.

"Wonderful? A beauty? Every little girl's dream?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Too much?" I asked.

Piles upon piles of clothes were on me, I'm pretty sure I was wearing three shirts right now! And a coat! Not to mention gloves, pants, belts... plural. I've only worn one belt at a time and now I was wearing... two. One was around my waist while the other was around my chest... I didn't know belts were supposed to go there. At least I wasn't wearing anything on my head at the moment.

"It's perfect Natsu! Every girl's dream! To kept swept away by a prince!"

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Like a prince she said, more like I was eaten up by a collection of fairy tale books naked and had to steal one piece of clothing from every prince from each story. Did this outfit even match? I sighed and looked away from the mirror, tired of seeing myself in this 'prince' outfit.

"If you say so Erza" I said flicking back my coat.

Prince. I snorted; I guess that would make Happy my noble steed.

"Good! Now let's head over to the guild!"

Guild?... In front of everybody?... Gazille still hasn't let me go of that smelling like daises crap, but if he were to see me like this?

"Come on Natsu" Erza called.

This was for Lucy, for my mate.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

... Burn. Everything and everyone, just please burn. Burn to ashes, burn to dust, burn until I can't hear your laughs any longer.

"What the hell are you wearing Natsu?!" Gray laughed.

"OH MY GOD SALAMANDER! THIS BEATS THE FLOWER SCENT!" Gazille yelled.

"Oh Natsu, you look cute!" Levy giggled.

"What the hell? Dragneel?" Cana laughed.

"Oh Natsu, you look nice" Mirajane said.

Lucy? Where is Lucy?! Find Lucy, make her blush, THEN BURN EVERYTHING! BURN IT ALL TO HELL!

"Natsu?!"

That voice? That shriek? It could have only belonged to one person, my mate!

"Lucy" I breathed turning around to face her.

Her eyes were wide open, her eyebrows raised, there was a particular smile on her face as she stared at me. Slowly she got up from her seat and closed the distance between us.

"What are you wearing?" she gasped.

"Erza" was all I mumbled, I didn't know if she heard it due to all the laughter around us.

I hoped they chocked on their laughs and died... to gruesome, and passed out. A little better even though I wanted to burn them all to hell a few seconds ago... and still do.

"Ah... well..." she snorted.

"Well..." her lips scrunched together.

"Well, I'm sorry! Hahahahaha" Lucy broke out in laughter.

I growled.

"Oh my god, oh my God! Hahahahaha, what the hell are you wearing?!" she laughed walking closer to me.

Due to her laughs though, I guess she couldn't see where she was walking making her trip. Her eyes widened as she started to fall, but with my Dragon like reflexes I quickly caught her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Lucy stopped laughing and took a breath, her eyes closing before opening back up and staring into my own.

"Na-Natsu" she sighed with a small smile.

My hopes raised, I stared at her as she was wrapped around my arms.

"YOU LOOK RIDICIOUS! OH MY GOD!" she cried laughing, her head dipping back.

I sighed and helped her stand back up on her own two feet. She was laughing so hard she was crying, and wheezing, and... her face was turning red. Bam! That counts as a blush! I am out of here!

"Wait! Natsu where are you going?! Stay!" she yelled.

My feet stopped moving.

"Yeah stay Natsu! Or should we call you Prince Natsu!" Gazille roared in laughter.

I curse the day that Dragon's ever mated, the day where their instincts made them do whatever it took to get the girl.

Not only did I want Lucy blind, I also wanted her mute too.


	10. Sight: Part 2

**BlackLynx17: A friend of mind asked me why I updated all my stories together. I... didn't really have an answer to that.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I la-la loved them!, okay that was a little...**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Sight: Part 2

.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

Yesterday was a complete and utter failure. I won't ever be able to live it down unless I make up for yesterday, with today. Igneel said there was two parts for sight, well... let's get going with it then.

_Sight: Part 2_

_If you are reading this then that means Sight: Part 1 didn't go so well... that or you want to make your mate EXTREMEMLY attractive to you._

Alright, let's go with that. It helped brighten the mood I was feeling at the moment.

_So in Sight: Part 1 you basically tried to show off what humans call 'style'. In Sight: Part 2 you won't be doing that; instead you'll be showing off what humans call 'muscles'._

Muscles? I had muscles, tons of muscles.

_Now mates like strong mates, recap in Chapter 6. How is a mate to know how strong their mate is though? The answer is a simple one. By showing off their?... That's right! Muscles! You remember my muscles right Natsu?_

Do I? Igneel was bulky everywhere, from his snout down to his tail, but that could have been just fat also.

_I was really a Dragon Magnet towards the ladies back in my days, now that's what you're going to do! For this chapter Natsu you are going to show off your muscles! And that's pretty simple right? Just strut in front of you mate with your shirt off and pants... _

_*Note- Only take pants off if you have leg muscle, if not then KEEP PANTS ON!_

Showing off my muscles huh? Taking off my-... so basically in this chapter I have to strip...

Strip.

...

FULLBUSTER! I growled and slammed the book of the floor.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME TO ACT LIKE THAT ICE PRINCESS!" I roared.

"Natsu~ It's too early" Happy sighed.

I growled louder and starting running my hands through my hair. It's for Lucy, it's for your mate Lucy. Besides it's only for one day, I just have to go in shirtless, have her blush, then I can put my shirt back on! And if I take my shirt off at home and not at the guild, technically I won't be stripping. Simple! Wait a second though... I walked up to the only mirror in my home and stared at myself. My shirt, vest, whatever clothing, was already kind of open showing my stomach and parts of my chest... but it wasn't fully open.

Whatever! Just! Damn! Fine! I'll just act like that Stripper for one day then it's off to the next chapter!

* * *

And of all the days I choose to be a stripper, of course it had to be raining.

"NATSU! HURRY!" Happy yelled from on top of my head.

He held my should-be-on shirt above his head trying to block out the water while I just stomped my way towards the guild. I was already soaked to the bone so I didn't really care but as for Happy?... I guess he was my partner. I started walking a little faster and made it to the guild a few minutes later.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled running up to greet me.

She paused though.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she asked.

Happy jumped off my head and tossed my now wet-as-a-rag shirt on the floor then walked off somewhere. Thanks Happy, oh no, don't bother hanging it somewhere for it to dry. Allow me.

"Someone here decided to use it as an umbrella" I told her shaking my head.

Lucy gasped so I stopped and looked at her. There were damped drop marks on her shirt, I suspected while I was shaking the water off of me, some drops had landed on her.

"Sorry!" I said walking up to her.

Lucy took a step back through and shook her head.

"It's just water" she mumbled.

"Still, it's freezing wet outside and I just made you wetter" I said.

"Natsu it-"

I wouldn't listen to her though, blame it on the instincts. I knew if you stayed in the rain long enough, you'd get sick and I didn't want Lucy to get sick. Before I could even stop myself, though I didn't want to, I pulled Lucy towards me and crushed her against my chest. I immediately felt like I was on fire even though I'm sure I wasn't. I didn't see my flames blazing from my arms or shoulder. My heart was another thing though. It just exploded like a firework and was now raining down on my insides, warming up every fiber in my body.

Wow, I knew Lucy's touches were effective, but to make me feel this way? I felt a sudden cold spot though, I recognized it as Lucy's fingertips as she rubbed them across my stomach, I mean abs. Yeah, my abs.

Muscles.

"You're cold" I told her.

"N-nat- Natsu! Let go!" she yelled.

And I did. Lucy took several ste-...

...

...

Her face.

...

...

Her face!

...

...

It-

...

It-

...

IT WAS RED! SHE WAS BLUSHING! I DID IT! I DID IT! SHE FINDS ME ATTRACTIVE!

I didn't smile like I should be doing or celebrating, I didn't roar in excitement or jump up in the air like I would have done. No, instead I walked back towards Lucy and held her hands in mine.

"Didn't you think about wearing pants and a regular shirt before you left your apartment?" I asked breathing on them.

Lucy's blush only reddened, which I still didn't celebrate about even though I wanted too. What was wrong with me? When had I been such a mother he-... dragon? When had I ever chose worrying over celebrating and gloating?

"I was already out the door, I didn't even notice" she said.

"Well then I'll stay with you all day today, think of me as your personal heater" I told her.

Lucy didn't speak, her blush went up to her ears and down to her neck though as she quickly turned her head away from me.

"Hey Dragneel! You trying to copy me now or something?!" Gray asked yelling at me.

I ignored him and continued to stare at Lucy. She was wearing those heart earrings again today, I wonder if she had any other earrings? I've certainly never seen them if she does.

"Hey! Natsu!" Gray yelled.

His voice was closer than before, I'm sure he was standing somewhere near me but I could honestly care less about him.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you Gray. Go bother someone else today though" I told him.

And then the guild went silent. So quiet that I could hear the firework show emitting inside me. It sounded like my insides were throwing a fiesta or something in th- no. No, noooo! Lucy's blush! The blush I worked so hard to achieve! It disappeared as she widened her eyes and moved her hands out of mine. Instead she raised them up to touch my forehead.

"Are you sick Natsu?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you usually find any excuse to argue with me" Gray said beside me.

"I just... don't really care about that right now Gray"' I told him.

"Now I know you're sick, come on Natsu!" Lucy said grabbing my hand.

She grabbed my hand! She grabbed, she was the one doing the grabbing! She grabb-... forget what you just fawned over in your mind Natsu. Lucy started tugging the hand she grabbed, dammit, towards the entrance of our guild.

"What? Why?" I asked but still followed.

"Because if you don't want to fight Gray then that means you are most definitely sick" she stated.

"Do you want me to fight Gray that badly?" I asked her.

"Well it's what you normally do, bu-"

That was all I needed to hear. I turned around and started walking back towards Gray.

"You're just jealous because I have a greater body!" I told him finding my fighting spirit.

Gray glared at me before scoffing. He smirked at me then ripped off his coat and shirt.

"Please Dragneel, the ladies love this!" Gray said posing.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled in the background.

I snorted, "more like LADY! Check this out" I said flexing my muscles.

"Ha! More like this!" Gray said ripping off his pants.

My eyes narrowed as I pulled mine off as well.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Stripper Off!" Mirajane giggled in the background.

"Yeah!" Gray yelled posing again.

"Please" I said posing with him.

"How about one of these?" Gray asked changing flexing again.

"That's nothing compared to this!" I laughed changing poses with him.

"Na-nat- NATSU!"

I stopped; currently on one knee with my arms up near my head flexing. I dropped my arms and got up from the floor before looking back at Lucy, might I add with a smile. That blush I had worked so hard on before, it came back ten times worse. She stuttered trying to get her words together before yelling-

"GET YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

I flinched and ran towards my discarded pants, pulling them up, then towards my soak vest, putting that on as well. I shivered at the sudden wetness against my skin.

"Seems I'm the winner" Gray said.

"What?! You want Juvia to pounce on you?!" I yelled extra loud.

Gray's eyes widened and before he could yell out a 'no', Juvia had already pounced. I walked back towards Lucy with a satisfying smirk on my lips.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

Yes, but I quickly warmed up by punching my fists together and covering myself in my fire. It evaporated my soaked shirt and soon I was back to my regular temperature.

"Not anymore, thanks for caring" I told her.

"Of course, we're partners" she said.

... Why did I suddenly feel warmer?

"Natsu? Are you alright? Your face is red?" she asked.

I... was blushing?! She! She! She made me blush so easily while I had to work for her to blush! Girls man! Or to be more precise, Mates!

"C-c-come, on" I stuttered.

AND NOW I WAS STUTTERING!

"Come on-"

I gulped.

"-I don't think you want to do any missions today with this weather, I'll walk you home" I told her slowly.

"S-sure" Lucy stuttered.

I grinned, she stuttered for me.

"Hold it, here you two" Mira said walking up to us.

She held out an umbrella towards us.

"Don't want you two getting sick now do we?" she asked.

"Thanks Mira" Lucy said grabbing it.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled next to her.

One was with the one umbrella here though? Couldn't she count that there was two o- Mirajane winked at me before walking back towards her bar. Oh I see. I looked down at Lucy and quickly grabbed the umbrella from her.

"I'll hold it" I said walking outside to open it.

"Come on Happy, we're leaving!" I called out.

"Aye sir, we just got here though" Happy said flying over to me.

"I'll make you something back at my place then" Lucy said.

I blinked and looked down at her, she quickly looked away and kicked something on the floor. What though I wasn't sure.

"I mean, you did warm me up and you are walking me home. It's the least I can do" she said.

I nodded, "Okay."

She peeked up at me through her eyelashes before looking away again. Happy landed on my shoulder and curled around my neck as I grabbed Lucy's arm.

"It's a tight fit" I told her holding the umbrella over us.

"Oh" she sighed then hugged my arm.

A shiver coursed through my entire being, extinguishing the firework show and bringing on the winter wonderland. Lucy sighed peacefully as she rested her head on my shoulder, her arms hugging my left arm as my right held the umbrella over our heads.

And that's how we walked all the way towards her home. I caught myself, and couldn't help but think.

God, how much I loved this girl.


	11. PROTECTION

**BlackLynx17: Is anybody excited about City of Bones movie coming out? I'm not! I want a Clockwork Angel movie first! It's the prequel so it should be first. It's like Star Wars, starting in the middle then going back. I'm planning on seeing it with Midna3Niwa when it comes out, sadly.**

**Anyways, enough about me. Thanks everyone for all these reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

PROTECTION

.

I woke up under a nice, cozy blanket. Dreams didn't threaten me last night, it was just sweet smooth sailin-... I woke up under a nice, cozy blanket. Nice, cozy blanket... I didn't use a blanket. My eyes shot opened as I leaned up.

Wow.

Now I see why I didn't have any dreams last night. Laying only inches away from me was the mate of my dreams. She groaned as her eyes scrunched together before her face relaxed. I leaned back down quietly and looked at her. She was so beautiful when she slept, so pretty. My eyes went from her eyelids, to her lips.

So pink. Before I could stop myself from doing it, my fingers rose up and touch them. Soft, my index finger out-lined her lips. I wonder how it would feel to crush those lips against mine, probably something amazi-

Her eyes opened.

"Natsu?" she asked, my finger moving along with her lips.

Think Natsu, think!

"You had some drool" I said wiping the corner of her lip before pulling away.

She blushed.

"OH! Well... errr... thanks I guess" she sighed leaning up.

And that's when my peaceful morning ended.

"We should go on a mission today, it's not raining anymore" she said staring out her window.

I leaned up with her and nodded, "sure..."

I went silent. She didn't say anything to my silence. Suddenly I got up and jumped off her bed.

"I'll just go now, and pack for the mission. See you at the guild" I said picking up Happy's sleeping figure.

She hummed.

"Okay."

...

...

I didn't leave.

"Natsu?"

"Um, I can't really remember but why did I sleep over?" I asked.

She laughed.

"You and Happy ate so much you guys passed out on the floor, I decided to let you sleep here for the night since it started raining heavier" she answered.

"Oh" I sighed and laughed lightly.

...

I still didn't leave.

"How come I was on your bed if I passed out on the floor?" I asked.

Lucy blushed.

"Never mind, see you at the guild!" I yelled as I ran out.

The way she looked, I just wanted to trap her in my arms and kiss her senselessly. I never felt this way before though, sure I wanted to kiss her, but never against her will. Never by surprise. I didn't understand, Igneel didn't warn me about this in Stage 2. Maybe it was my instincts then?

* * *

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

_Chapter 13: PROTECTION... page 41-42_

_This has to be the most important chapter for you Natsu, protection. _

And one of the shortest with it only being two pages long. Then again a lot of chapters were only two pages long, now that I think about it this book wasn't that heavy. Maybe that's why I didn't have a problem with reading it, because it was so short. Then again 42 pages is the longest book I've ever read, the most I've ever read too.

_This chapter has another name, PROTECT YOUR MATE!_

I flinched. Even though I was reading it in my mind I could clearly imagine Igneel yelling that at me.

_Even though they may disagree the truth of the matter is that YOUR MATE IS YOUR PROPERTY! SHE IS YOURS NATSU AND YOURS ALONE! DON'T LET ANYONE STAND IN THE WAY OF THAT! PROTECT WHAT IS YOURS BOY!_

I felt the need to scream, "YES!", at the book even though it couldn't hear me.

_And I don't just mean protecting her from other males Natsu, I also mean from danger. If anything were to happen to your mate Natsu, it would kill you! Not literally, more like it would wound you! A wound that cannot heal until your mate is as good as new again! This chapter is a longer process than the others, you have to be at a constant look out for your mate. Watch her every move, protect her from all her surroundings, support her, help her. Do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe in your hands._

_Sure she might get a little annoyed by your protection but at the end of the day she'll know you only did those things to prove that you love her. To show that you care for her and wouldn't want any harm to come to her._

_Go forth my son, protect what is yours._

"Protect what is mine" I said out loud.

"Come on Natsu, we have a mission to go on" Happy said.

Mission, meaning danger, meaning Lucy hurt! My eyes widened as I dropped the book and ran out the door. Lucy was probably walking towards the guild right now, meaning she was walking past that river, meaning she could fall in and drown!

"LUCY! DON'T DROWN!" I yelled picking up my speed.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't go on a mission guys, maybe we should just stay at the guild" I suggested looking left and right, searching through the trees for an unknown enemy that could hurt my mate.

A touch on my shoulder calmed me, only because I knew whose touch it was. If it had been anyone else's, they would have been scorched.

"Natsu, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes searching through my charcoal ones.

I smiled a reassuring smile at her.

"I'm fine, now stay behind me and watch your step" I said looking at my surrounding again.

"You're on edge Dragneel, makes me kind of nervous" Gray laughed.

Well I must be aware to sense danger to protect m-

There was a rustle in the bushes, I leaped forward my fist flaming hot.

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy yelled.

I paused, landing on one foot while my other was still in the air. Outside the bush jumped a little white bunny rabbit.

"Wow, beware the terrible bunny" Gray laughed.

"You almost killed the poor thing!" Lucy yelled.

I sighed and stood still while everyone else passed me up. Frozen in place, they continued to walk down the dirt path to the town we had our mission at. About ten paces ahead of me they finally noticed that I was missing.

"What are you doing now Natsu?!" Erza yelling.

My darted side to side, I would have shrugged if I could move.

"Stopping" I answered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around to continue her way.

"Hurry up Natsu or we'll leave you behind" Lucy called out.

I took a step forward then rushed up towards Lucy, taking the lead again. We walked safely for a few more minutes until, another rustle in the bushes.

"Wait Natsu! It might be another bunny!" Lucy yelled when she saw me fire up my fist.

I sighed in frustration as I waited for the unknown enemy to come out. It wasn't a bunny, but it wasn't a threat either. A little kid came running out the bushes, gasping for air.

"Aw, what's wrong little one?" Lucy yelled running past my shoulder.

She hugged the poor shaken up boy and I felt my blood boil. He was just a kid though so I couldn't do much about it.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" he cried.

Lucy frowned and patted the boy's head.

"What's your name?" Erza asked leaning up to him.

The little boy looked up at Erza, then... smirked? He backed away and pulled out... a hidden weapon!

"Back away unless you want Nee-san hurt!" he yelled.

Gray and Erza gasps while I fired up.

"Good job Dante" a man said coming out from behind a tree.

"Thanks Nii-chan."

"Now, if you don't want your friend hurt I su-"

I didn't give him time to finished, I rushed towards him and fire dragon winged him into the sky. He kept flying and flying until he was just a distant light then nothing. Wow, none of my enemies has every flown that far before. That must be a new record or something.

"Let go of the girl brat!" I growled towards the little boy.

"NII-CHAN!" he cried running after his flying brother.

Lucy fell down as the boy left; I ran up to her and bent down next to my mate, grabbing her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "fine."

I sighed in relief before helping her up.

"See this is dangerous, we should turn back" I said stubbornly.

"Nonsense, you saved her. She's okay, we're almost to our destination anyway" Gray said patting my shoulder.

"He's right, let's go!" Lucy said taking the lead.

I growled at this stupid obedience thing and followed along.

"Poor Natsu" Happy sighed beside me.

* * *

This protection thing wasn't really going so well. Sure there were no more bandits or thieves jumping us on our walk to the town, but in the town.

There were stairs that Lucy was not aware of, I quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back so she wouldn't fall... but then she fell into a puddle of water that I did not know was there.

There was a ball heading straight towards her at the speed of lightning, I quickly pushed her away and took the hit for her... but then she fell into a couple of bushes and got scratched up. Maybe the ball wasn't at lightning speed...

There was this hill, that Lucy yelled at me that she could walk down and that I should keep my hands to myself... but then she tripped while she was yelling at me and (because of that stupid obedience) I couldn't catch her. Her knees got scratched up which made me pale and have a sinking feeling in the pit of my gut.

Finally we arrived at the bandits lair that we were supposed to destroy and get rid of and I would not let Lucy get in danger this time! So... I burned the whole place down. Of course bandits came running out of their burning lair, so of course I fire dragon winged, punched, roared, and hit them until they all knocked out.

"Are you alright Lucy?" I asked turning around once the enemies were completely annihilated.

"Fine" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed in relief, good.

"Why are you so worries about Lucy, Natsu?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

I froze up.

"Watch out!" I yelled pushing Lucy out of the way.

Another bandit came out of nowhere and was sneaking behind her, I quickly knocked him out and threw him... towards Gray. Not so luckily, he kicked him out the way.

"At least I got to kick something" Gray said before turning away.

I looked back at Lucy to see if she was alright.

...

She was alright but I had a feeling I wasn't about to be. Lucy stood up from the pile of mud I unknowingly pushed her into. As the mud from her hair dripped down from her face, she held a certain glint of hatred and death in her eyes as she glared at me. Lucy took a deep breath and sighed.

"NATSU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I was only trying to keep you safe, and now I was running for my very life.

Chapter 13: Protection.

"Lucy! Watch out for tha-... ooooh."

Working on it.


	12. Gifts

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! It's been a while but school's almost over! I'm graduating so that means more time for fanfictions! Unless I get a job soon... and start going to school again... and watch more animes... plus the anime expo's coming up... oh well! **

**I'm happy all of you loved my recent chapter, this one is my favorite chapter out of the whole Dragon's Guide story. I'm sure you guys will see why soon after reading it, I hope you enjoy!**

**I can't really remember how this story started or how I got this idea. While I was editing this I just though, where did this story come from? It's strange, I remember the beginning but I don't remember how it came to be. I remember all my stories but I don't remember how I thought them up. Also, it's a little late but I don't own Fairy Tail. Yeah!**

**Thanks for my reviews again.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Gifts

.

I gulped staring at the leather book that was sitting on my table. Yesterday, sigh, yesterday... I felt shivers when I tried to think about it. Maybe I should take the day off, maybe I should let Lucy just calm down a bit. But my dreams! They were only getting worse, more real, more-... I groaned and held my head in my hands. This mating thing was killing me from the inside, I couldn't eat, couldn't think, couldn't train! Every thought was occupied with Lucy. Every. Little. Thing.

I guess I had my answer then, the sooner I finished this book the sooner I could get to my regular old self... with Lucy by my side. I smiled, Lucy. How I loved my mate, how I wished I could tell her...

Alright! Book reading time!

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

_Chapter 13: PROTECTION... page 41-42_

_Chapter 14: Gifts... page 43-46_

Why did I both hate and find this chapter interesting?

_This book is almost coming to an end Natsu my boy and if you are still reading this then that only means that you have not gotten your mate yet._

I snorted, whose fault do you think that is?

_So this only means we have to start doing things the human way, by bribing._

My eyes twitched.

_Humans... I've seen them buy things for other humans and receive affection in return. Basically, they just bought their humans love. This chapter is about trying to buy your mates affection. Dragon girls would be easier, they just like shiny things, but human girls? It comes down to three things: clothes, jewels, and shoes. I hope you have been saving up your money kid because you're going to be needing it for today. _

I sighed. It's like I was destined to read this chapter today, destined. I scratched my neck as I started heading towards my secret money stash. Gifts huh? And I had the perfect excuse to go buy her some new clothes too.

"Happy?"

"Aye sir?"

"You might want to head towards the guild and hang out with Charla for today."

"Why's that Natsu?"

"Because I'm going shopping."

* * *

"GO-!"

"Before you say anything! Please! Let me speak!" I begged.

Lucy sighed and closed her mouth, but still glared at me.

"I'm... sorry about yesterday with the mud and water and junk, and I'm here to make it up to you!" I told her.

Lucy's eyes softened as she raised an eyebrow. It was now or never Natsu, I could still turn away... but I didn't.

"Want to go shopping?" I spat through my clenched teeth.

Now both Lucy's eyebrows were raised as her mouth slowly opened.

"My treat" I almost cried.

"Wait right there! I'll be right back! Stay!" Lucy yelled running into her apartment.

Oh God, why me?

* * *

18 stores. 18! DIFFERENT STORES! I COULDN'T EVEN COUNT TO 18- wait could I? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-

"Come on Natsu!" Lucy yelled running ahead.

"I might be able to move a little faster, IF I WASNT' CARRYING ALL YOUR BAGS!" I yelled at her.

Where was Erza when you needed her? Or more precisely that wagon she always pulled with her. That thing would be pretty useful at the-, Lucy stopped and held her hands on her hips.

"Let's not forget who invited who shopping" she said.

I sighed, she was right... and she was happy... so I should be happy.

"You're right" I smiled happily.

...

What a bunch of lies. Lucy just blinked at me before smiling back.

"Great! Just a few more shops, I promise Natsu" she said before walking around the corner.

So much for my life savings. I sighed and dragged the bags after her... the sight around the corner though made me drop everything; even the really light bags that I had no problem carrying and wished they all were that light. Lucy was fine, she was perfect in fact! Pretty, cute- that's not the point! Lucy wasn't the problem here, the man standing next to her touching her neck was.

My instincts took over and I welcomed them. Without a second though, or question, I walked over to the two 'couple' and grabbed the man's shoulder.

"He-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" he screamed as I tossed him over my shoulder.

Lucy gasped as she turned around.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! WHY DID YOU THROW HIM?!" she yelled at me.

Why was she yelling at me? I had the right to throw that man, he was touching my mate! How dare she get angry at me! I got angry at her back and yelled-

"WHY ARE YOU WITH OTHER MEN WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME?!"

Lucy blinked at me at my sudden out blast then groaned.

"Go apologize right now Natsu!" she yelled stomping her feet.

I growled out loud.

"DAMMIT!" I roared turning around and stomping away.

"Where are you going?!" she called behind me.

"TO APOLOGIZE! GET THE BAGS!" I yelled as I tried to find the idiot who dared flirt with my mate.

Turns out, much to my disproval, he fell inside a fountain and was just starting to get out before he saw me. He froze up and held one foot in the water while the other was stepped out.

"I'm sorry for tossing you like the useless trash you are" I told him.

The guy gulped; I pulled him out of the fountain and grabbed him by his neck.

"But if you ever try to touch my mate again, I will burn you alive then snap you in two! Do you understand?!" I growled darkly at him.

The man squirmed under my hold, he whimpered as he screamed out-

"YES! YES! DEAR GOD YES! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" he cried.

Pathetic. I dropped the little man and walked back towards Lucy. She was standing near her bags, her arms crossed under her chest making... unwanted attention to herself as males stopped and stared at MY PROPERTY! I growled and walked up to her, hugging her to my chest.

That's right everyone, she's mine! Walk away I thought glaring at our watchers. They all quickly turned around and walked (some ran) away.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy asked in my arms.

I didn't answer, I just sighed deeply and pulled her tighter in my arms. Lucy paused, she didn't say anything and just let me hugged her.

"Natsu?" she whispered lightly.

I inhaled a deep breath of her scent, today she smelt like apples, then lightly pushed her away. She just stared at me with a questionable look to which I just turned away from and started picking up her bags. I started walking away, heading towards the next store that would burn through my wallet. Lucy didn't question me, she just followed quietly behind me.

"Last store alright?" she asked.

I nodded. Lucy's mood quickly brightened as we entered our 'last store'. It may have been the last store but Lucy made up for it by buying nearly everything in it! She stayed in the dressing room for hours trying on clothes after clothes, I finally got bored and started walking around the store myself.

That's when they caught my eyes. A sparkling pair of blue heart earrings. They were exactly like Lucy's expect blue, and beside them! A pair of yellow heart earring! And purple! And green! And orange!

"Do you like?"

I turned and saw a lady beside me, judging by the name tag on her chest I assumed she worked here.

"Let me guess, they're for a girlfriend?" she asked.

I shrugged, "something like that."

She smiled at me before taking the earrings from my hand, "we have a special sale going on for these. For some reason, girls just don't like hearts anymore so they're buying every other shape but these. I personally like hearts better than stars but I don't need all these pairs" she told me picking up more earrings from the rack.

She walked up to the counter and for some strange reason, I followed her.

"These are all on sale, buy 3 get 3 free. I'll also give you a discount for your something like that girlfriend" she giggled and winked at me.

I blushed, for some reason. Blushed. As she started to scan the earring something caught my eye.

"These too" I said putting it on the counter.

She smiled and nodded as she scanned. I paid her and she handed me this tiny, pink bag filled with fluff and ribbons. It was useless to me but Lucy might think it was... cute.

"Thank you, have a nice day! And good luck with your something like that girlfriend" she giggled.

"Thanks" I nodded at her before stuffing the bag in my pocket and looking for Lucy.

Of course, she was still in the dressing room.

"Natsu?" she called out.

"Here!" I answered.

"Thank goodness, this is my last outfit but I can't zip it up. Could you help me?" she asked.

I froze, what was that rule Igneel told me? Don't look at your mate naked? Or was it in the shower? Either way she is naked in a shower which he specifically told me not to do unless I wanted something very, very bad to happen.

"Natsu? Natsu?" she called.

I gulped and took a step forward, then another. Pretty soon I was standing in front of her dressing room. This store didn't have doors like how other stores we went to did, instead they had curtains to cover the dressing room. Curtains worked to my advantage at the moment.

I closed my eyes shut and pushed my hand in.

"Natsu? You can come in you know, I'm not showing anything... not like you haven't already seen it" she mumbled the last part.

I resisted the urge to smile and replied, "I rather not."

"Oh" she sighed then I felt something... soft.

A jolt of electricity fell through my fingertips.

"Move a little down, you should feel the zipper soon" she told me.

Was it getting hot in here or was that just me? I gulped as I slowly trailed my fingers down the creamy skin of her back. I felt a shiver course though Lucy and that wasn't helping my predicament at all. This was strangely reminding me of a dream that I had a few nights ago- I found the zipper!

I quickly yanked the thing up, zipping Lucy's dress then retracted my hand. It felt like it was on fire, fire I couldn't control, and was burning my skin all the way to the bone. Hmm, so this is how it feels for people who get burned by my flames.

"Thanks" Lucy mumbled softly.

The both of us went quiet, as I tried to lower my temperature I heard Lucy in the dressing room trying to catch her breath.

"So" she sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

Lucy opened the curtains and walked out.

"What do you thing?" she asked quietly, her head turning to the side.

I blinked.

"Well it's red... and I like red" I told her.

She looked up a little, hopeful.

"Really?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Actually, I love red! It reminds me of fire! And you know how much I love fire!" I laughed.

She smiled warmly at me.

"You look good enough to eat Luce."

I regretted the words immediately; heat practically sprinted to my cheeks. Lucy just looked up at me, her eyes finally staring into mine, before quickly shutting the curtains closed.

"I- I! I gu- I GUESS- I guess I'll get it then!" she yelled, whispered, said.

She was having trouble controlling her voice while I had trouble controlling my blush. She walked back out carrying an armful of clothing, her voice back to its soothing self... wish I could say the same for my cheeks.

"Come on, I'm ready" she said.

"I'll meet you up front, need to get your hundreds of bags!" I sighed drastically at her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked away. I smiled too at her retreating figure before going back for the bags and meeting her at the counter. A familiar face was standing behind it.

"Will this be... all?" she asked, a smirk playfully playing on her lips.

"Yes" Lucy nodded.

The worker's eyes made my blush, right when it was finally about to go down, as I reached for my wallet.

"So? Are you his girlfriend?" she asked staring at Lucy.

I slammed the money loudly on the counter while Lucy sucked in a breath.

"Uh, well-" she was tongue-tied over her words but I saw her head shake slightly left and right.

"Something like that?" the lady asked as she bagged Lucy's things.

I groaned while Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

My eyes immediately widened.

"Well you two have a nice day!" she said.

"You too" Lucy replied reaching for her bags.

When we got out the store Lucy said to me, "I'll help you carry those."

I shook my head, "I'm okay, here let me hold that" I said grabbing her bags.

She pressed her lips together.

"I thought it was too heavy" she said.

"Nope, light as a feather! Besides, I offered to buy you things so that means I also offered to hold them for you too."

"Ah, I see. Hungry?" she asked.

When she mentioned it my stomach started growling; Lucy laughed.

"I take that as a yes, come on" she said.

"Wait!"

Lucy paused, I dropped her tons of bags on the ground and reached in my pocket.

"Here" I mumbled holding out the fluffy ribbon bag.

She blinked before taking it out of my hands.

"I don't remember buying this" she told me.

"That's because I bought it for you" I said.

Lucy's eyes widened slowly as she opened it; she gasped as she pulled out the earrings.

"I kind of wondered why you only wore those red heart earrings every day and thought that you might not have any other pairs so I bought you some" I explained.

She only nodded softly... I couldn't tell by her expression if she was happy or not.

"And these?" she asked.

"I saw them and just... bought them on impulse. It could be a little joke between us" I said scratching the back of my head.

It was a pair of bunny head shaped earrings, for the white bunny I almost roasted because I thought it was an enemy. Lucy laughed before shoving the bag back into my hands. My heart sunk a little, did she not want them?

"Hold this" she said.

Her hands reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears; she started taking off her heart earrings and putting in the bunny ones I bought for her.

"How does it look?" she asked smiling at me.

I blushed for the HUNDREDTH TIME today. What was wrong with me?

"Cute" I mumbled.

Lucy smiled then...

Then she did something I would never forget for the rest of my life, something that would be etched into my brain and never forgotten. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Natsu, for these, for the gifts, for everything" she sighed.

And I... I kind of lit of fire. I dropped her fluffy bag so it wouldn't catch, but still was on fire. Lucy didn't yell at me though, she didn't even ask why I was on fire. She just bent down and picked up the bag, putting her red heart earrings in it, then reached for my hand.

Danger! I thought and cooled off.

"Come on, I'm starting to get hungry too" she said.

I nodded numbly and reach for the bags before walking hand and hand with her.


	13. Taste

**BlackLynx17: I just finished almost all of my fanfictions now! Hooray! Just need to post one more chapter for Suicidal Boyfriend and then this will be the only one I'm working on! Until... I post up my new stories! I might post one up today but I don't know which. Either way, be sure to read my new story.**

**This story, Dragon's Guide, is 19 chapters long. I want to say 20 but I'm stuck on the epilogue, not really sure what to write about so this story might not have one. Still, I just want to thank everybody for reading this story and reviewing and just yeah, you guys rock! Awesome! **

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Taste

.

Igneel. He never really explained to me how I would get Lucy as my mate or even how to claim her as my mate. He never told me when I could be finished with the book but did taunt me about how if I was reading this chapter I still didn't have her as my own.

How could he taunt me like that if he didn't explain how I could have her as my mate? I knew she had to agree with it, that it had to be her choice and that I couldn't force her. I knew that. But still... it made no sense. Do I just ask her to be my mate? Or do I wait and ask her after she confesses her love for me? What if she doesn't confess until I confess? Is Lucy the type of girl who waits for a man to take action? Or does she prefer to take action herself?

"How'd shopping go?" Happy asked, breaking me free from my thoughts.

"Good, I still have some change left over" I told him.

Happy nodded before holding up my Dragon's Guide book.

"Want me to reach the next chapter for you?" he asked.

I laid down next to him on the ground, "go ahead."

_Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate_

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

_Chapter 13: PROTECTION... page 41-42_

_Chapter 14: Gifts... page 43-46_

_Chapter 15: Taste... page 47-50_

"This should be a good chapter," Happy mumbled before clearing his voice, "I feel my stomach growling already just writing about this Natsu so I'm going to make this simple and quick. There is a saying among the humans, a saying known most far and wide. The quickest way to a man's stomach is through his heart... hold on, that doesn't sound right. There's a whole but of scribbles next Natsu, do I attempt to read them?" Happy asked.

I started laughed, "just read around them."

"Alright, it starts to get clearer a few lines down... The quickest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach! There! I got it! The quickest way, heart, stomach, yeah! We are going to be borrowing that for this chapter! So let's replace some words with, the quickest way to a MATE's heart is through HER stomach. I hope you learned how to cook while I was gone Natsu, because that's exactly what you are going to do for you mate."

"Now I'm not talking about some fancy, smancy meal, just something she'd enjoy, something she'd like. I've learned that Dragons have a big sweet tooth, it's true! Right next to our right fang is our sweet tooth. Haven't you ever noticed how we always chewed our sweets on the right side of our mouths?... Hey! I've noticed that about you Natsu!" Happy said.

"Just get on with it." I sighed.

Did I eat sweets on the right side? I can't really remember now that I'm thinking about it.

"So I suggest you make one of the simplest sweets ever known to man, a cake. I would say cookies but that's a little too simple. You want to both wow, and impress your mate by giving her something sweet. You can make any other sweet you want Natsu, but I suggest you stick with a cake if you're a beginner. Hahahaha, try never" Happy laughed.

I would have complained but it was true.

"*Note- Sweets cannot be BURNT! We may like burnt cake Natsu but humans DO NOT! *Note- You can never go wrong with chocolate... unless mate hates chocolate. *Note- No matter how ugly and deformed it may look, as long as it taste good and as long as she smiles, you did a good job so make sure that the cake is EATABLE before you feed to mate... That's the end Natsu, does that mean we are making a cake?!" Happy asked.

"That's exactly what it means Happy" I sighed.

So much for my change.

* * *

3 hours and 6 attempts later, we finally accomplished something.

"Natsu? We totally destroyed our kitchen" Happy said.

"Doesn't matter! Look at our cake! It's perfect!" I yelled.

So maybe I was a little too much hyped up on sugar and sweets now, but that didn't matter! This cake was amazing! Perfect two layers, not deformed in any way like our first three tries! It wasn't burnt at all like our next two tries either! And the frosting! It was a normal color of white! Unlike the strange black, green, and brown color we somehow managed to create. Yeah... baking was just not my thing.

"Let's try it" Happy said reaching a fork towards it.

"No!" I yelled slapping it away.

"It's perfect Happy, if we try it we'll ruin it for Lucy" I told him.

"But Igneel said to try it first" Happy complained.

"Look at it though, it looks delicious so I know it just will be! Let's go!" I said picking up the plate and heading towards the door.

"Alright Natsu, don't say I didn't warn you" Happy sighed.

* * *

"Yes?" Lucy asked opening her door.

I held out my masterpiece. Lucy blinked at it before looking back up towards me, pointing a finger at herself.

"For me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You baked me a cake? You, Natsu Dragneel, baked me? A cake?" Lucy asked.

"Can we come in?! I want a piece!" Happy cried.

"Uhhh, well yeah. This isn't something you see every day, come in" she said making room for us.

"Thanks" I said walking in.

"No thank you actually. Wow, I'll get some plates and forks, just make yourselves comfortable" Lucy said disappearing into her kitchen.

I placed the cake on Lucy's table then started looking around her room. My eyes paused at her closet, wow. I'm surprised she was able to fit all the clothes I bought her in that itty bitty thing.

"So Natsu, what made you want to bake a cake?" Lucy asked coming back in.

She started setting the table while I started thinking up of an excuse.

"Well uh, I just had all the ingredients and found this old cookbook and uhh was bored. So I made one" I lied.

Lucy seemed to believe it, she finished setting the table and pulled out a chair for herself. Happy and I sat ourselves down too.

"What made you want to share it with me?"

"Because you're my partner."

That one felt more like the truth. Lucy smiled at me then picked up her knife to cut the first piece. And...

YES! Nothing was oozing out of it!

"It looks good Natsu" she said, a little shock in her voice.

I smirked proudly as she served me and Happy a piece. I waited for Lucy to have a bite first before I ate, Happy on the other hand chowed down. Lucy lifted up the fork and brought it to her mouth, her lips closing over it. As she chewed her eyes widened! And then!

She ran.

Off her chair.

Out her room.

And straight into her bathroom.

Happy, beside me, started coughing like crazy.

I didn't get it?

"I told you Natsu" he coughed.

I stared down at my cake and ate a bite, my mouth dropped open as the piece fell out back onto my plate. Many words could describe how my cake tasted but one word said it all. Disgusting. Lucy came out of her bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Nice first try, it looked good" she said brushing her teeth.

"Try 6th!" Happy hacked flying towards the kitchen.

I sighed in complete and utter defeat, well back to my kitchen to try again.

"Hey Natsu, do you still have your ingredients?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, why? Want me to burn them so I never use my cake baking powers for evil?" I asked her.

She giggled and shook her head.

"I'll help you make a cake" she said.

My eyes widened.

"Bring the stuff here and we can make it together" she said.

I couldn't get out the door fast enough, I couldn't get back in the door to grab Happy then run out the door fast enough.

Flying by Exceed would be much faster than running on foot.

* * *

"Alright! We have everything we need right here! Let's start with the first step-"

"Um, Lucy?" I asked.

Lucy looked up from the cookbook, "yes Natsu?"

"Do I really have to wear this... girly thing?" I asked.

This... girly thing was tied around my waist and neck, with pink and white flower designs covering it from head to toe. Lucy was wearing one also, her girly thing was pink with only yellow flowers.

"The apron? Yes you do! How else will you keep your clothes clean?" she asked back.

"By baking in my underwear? I don't care if those get dirty with flour" I answered.

Lucy blushed, "KEEP THE APRON ON!" she ordered.

And so I did.

"Back to the first step, add flour, baking powder, and sugar together and whisk" Lucy said.

I handed her the ingredients as she poured them in her pink bowl. Next, Lucy pushed the bowl towards me and handed me this... spiral looking thing.

"Here, whisk" she said.

I grabbed the whisk from her hand and pulled the bowl closer to me...

"Whisk is another word for stir right?" I asked.

"Yes Natsu, stir" she said.

I nodded and started stirring, flour flew all around us.

"SLOW DOWN! This isn't a race Natsu, stir softer" she said.

"Oh" I sighed and stirred slower+softer.

"Good," Lucy nodded watching me, "now while you do that, I'll crack the eggs" she said.

Whisk, stir, whisk, stir, my eyes trailed up to Lucy cracking some eggs. Crack, crack, she'd bang it against the counter before placing it in another bowl. I looked back down at my slowly stirring then looked back up to her awesome banging eggs against the counter.

"Um Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

Bang, crack, bowl.

"Could we?... Switch?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "sure. Just these three left" she said moving the bowl towards me.

I pushed my bowl towards her in exchange and grinned as I grabbed the first egg and slammed it against the counter.

...

"Uh Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?" she asked looking up from her whisking.

I help up my egg stained hand, "I think I did something wrong."

Lucy groaned.

* * *

"Vanilla, vanilla... Natsu? Did you bring any vanilla?" Lucy asked.

"Ask Happy, he was the one who packed everything while I cleaned my kitchen" I told her carefully measuring 2/3 of milk into a cup.

I kept going over the line so I'd have to pour some back into the milk bottle, but then I'd pour too much and I'd have to pour it back into the cup.

"It should be in the bag Lucy, I'll get it" Happy said.

"No, you keep whisking those eggs, I'll go get it. It's on my table in my room right?" she asked wiping her hand off on a towel.

"Aye!" Happy called.

2/3.

2/3.

A little over 2/3.

A little under 2/3.

This repeated for about 5 more minutes until finally.

"I DID IT!"

Exactly 2/3. I looked around for Lucy to show her but didn't see her.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"Getting the vanilla" he told me.

"Still? Lucy! You find it?! Need help!?" I called out.

"NO! I mean YES! I found it, and NO! I don't need help! Stay there!" she yelled out rather loudly.

I couldn't have gone even if I wanted to because of her order. Lucy walked back into the room with the vanilla bottle in her hands.

"Alright, now I need three tablespoons of this Natsu" she sighed out handing it to me.

Three tablespoons. 3 Tbs.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

"So I just flip the switch and it'll mix all of this together?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't flip it to the max through or else it'll splatter" she told me.

I nodded, on the mixer it had six settings and MAX written in capitalize. I slowly moved my finger up to one, the mixer came to life and started mixing.

"Good, much faster than stirring right?" Lucy giggled.

I looked beside me and nodded at her; Lucy continued to giggle and then licked her lips...

My finger slipped.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as the mixer started acting like it was possessed by dark magic.

Cake batter flew everywhere, I quickly shut my eyes as some aimed for them.

"TURN IT OFF!" she screamed, she was laughing though.

I smirked and some batter landed right on my mouth, "I can't see!" I laughed licking my lips.

Wow, this was good. Lucy and I laughed as batter continued to fly everywhere until, the demon mixer stopped. Hmm... maybe I should get Mira a mixer for her birthday?... I mean she's a demon, this mixer's a demon, I'm sure they'd make a perfect match!

"Here" Lucy said and rubbed a towel over my eyes.

I blinked them opened and looked around, Happy stood with the cord in his hand, cake batter all over his fur.

"I'm going to wash off, you're welcome" Happy said flying out of the kitchen, probably heading towards the bathroom to do that 'washing up' business.

"Sorry about that buddy" I laughed looking down at our bowl.

"Is this still enough to bake a cake?" I asked Lucy.

"It should at least make a small one" she nodded.

Suddenly, I felt electrified. Lucy lifted her finger and wiped my cheek, cake batter lingering on her finger. She placed it in her mouth and I gulped.

"Delicious, much better than your sixth attempted" she giggled.

My instincts took over again, and I really tried to stop them this time. I was going over the boundaries as partner, as friend and yet not nearly far enough as mate. My lips inched towards Lucy's face and my tongue licked the corner of her lips. Lucy just stood there and let me do it, her eyes gazing into mine the whole time. I leaned away a little but could still feel her breath on my face.

"When you're right, your right" I told her licking my lips.

Much better than my attempts but maybe it had something to do with the way I tried it.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered, her eyes fluttering.

I told myself to stop but it didn't work. My eyes slowly drifted down as my head inched towards Lucy, my lips inching towards hers. She didn't tell me to stop, she didn't push me away or move like I hoped for her to do. I could really use obedience right now before I do something we both might regret lat-

_BEEEP!_

Or a timer. A timer worked fine too. Lucy and I jumped back into our corners and pretty much forget about the entire thing.

"Oven's warmed up, time to put the cake in" she rushed out to say.

Except I didn't forget, she... she didn't push away. She didn't try to stop me. I looked towards her as she started pouring the cake batter into a cake pan. If that timer would have given us a couple of seconds more, would we have kissed?

* * *

The end creation, a monstratiousy.

"What's with all the lumps?" I asked.

"Forget the lumps, why is the frosting all smeared and lopsided?" Lucy asked.

I could explain that. When we took the cake out, it was lopsided. Lucy thought if we frost it that it might come out better, I offered to frost it. Bad idea. Lucy agreed. Worse idea. She left to clean herself while I was left with a bag full of icing. Lucy wouldn't let me frost it with a knife like I had with my cakes, she said using this bag (which I forgot the name of, it had something to do with plumber though) would be easier. It kind of was, I'd just squeeze and the icing would come out!

Amazing. Baking a cake with Lucy and Happy was so much fun! And delicious... and... heart beating, and idea having, and kiss-... UGH! Now I was going to have some cake baking dream about Lucy tonight, I just knew it. Maybe I shouldn't fall asleep tonight? Just stay up all night perfecting my cake baking skills?

Maybe I cou-

"Natsu? What are you writing?" Happy asked.

Huh? I broke out of my trace.

"What do you-"

I paused looking down at the cake. In sloppy icing handwriting I had written 'I love you Lucy' without even knowing I was doing so.

"How's the icing going?" Lucy asked coming bag into the kitchen.

I squeezed on the icing bag so hard it exploded and dropped all over the cake and my hand. Happy had no problem licking the icing of my hand but Lucy had a problem since the cake looked even more lopsided. I didn't care, my note towards her was all gone; and just to make sure, I smeared the thing with a knife also.

Now it was tasting time.

"Let me, I don't want you two to have to wash your mouths out again" I said.

Happy and Lucy nodded. I inhaled through my nose as I lifted up my fork. Slowly I stabbed it into the cake and got a piece, lifting it up to my mouth, and chewed.

Chew.

Chew.

Hey, I was chewing on my right side!

"Well?" Lucy asked.

I swallowed, "safe."

Happy and Lucy sighed as they both started eating.

"Wow! Delicious! Good job Natsu" Lucy smiled at me.

I smiled warmly back, "thanks, you too."

"Just like Igneel said, it didn't have to look good as long as it's tasty" Happy sighed getting himself another piece.

"When did Igneel say that?" Lucy asked.

I froze and dropped my fork, think!

"Uh, when I was younger! I told Happy the time when Igneel tried to make me a cake!" I quickly covered.

Lucy eyes widened with amusement.

"Igneel tried to make you a cake?!" she asked.

I nodded.

"Tell me!"

I sighed, well Natsu. Good luck.


	14. Touch

**BlackLynx17: Alright! Finally got a picture for Dragon's Guide up and my two new stories! Mythical Creatures and Say I Love You! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Touch

.

"Happy?! Have you seen Igneel's book? I can't find it!" I asked.

"Um, did you check the table?" Happy answered.

"Yeah, it's not there" I said but still checked the table anyway.

"Try your backpack, I remember it being on the table with all the ingredients. I might have packed it when I was stuffing everything in it today."

"You what?! What if something spilled on it?! That' a one of a kind book!" I yelled diving for my bag.

"Sorry."

I held my bag upside down and dumped everything out, my book was the only thing in it along with some flour dust. Hmm, I must have left all my baking supplies at Lucy's house. Good riddance, I've retired from my evil baking ways.

"Phew, it's safe buddy" I said picking it up.

"That's good."

I don't know what would have happened if anything had damaged it. I couldn't just stop mating and without the book I wouldn't know how to mate so I'd just be... stuck... UNLESS! Igneel had a dragon sense on this book and if I destroyed it then he would just mail me a new one somehow... that doesn't seem very possible though... at all possible in fact. I pulled a chair out for myself and sat in it, opening to the first page.

_Table of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

_Chapter 13: PROTECTION... page 41-42_

_Chapter 14: Gifts... page 43-46_

_Chapter 15: Taste... page 47-50_

_Chapter 16: Touch... page 51-54_

"What's the next chapter Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Touch, hmmm."

_Touch. It's a very special thing Natsu, touching can mean a lot. A touch can mean anything from a soothing comfort to a way to express anger and frustration._

I closed the book.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to read this chapter" I mumbled standing up.

"Why not?"

"Because... I just don't." I groaned walking over to my hammock.

I jumped on the thing and started rocking side to side, why did I ever think Happy was going to let it go though? I was staring at the ceiling, I blinked, I was staring at a floating blue cat holding a book, I blinked again, something hit me in the gut, I was staring at a floating blue cat.

"Natsu? This is important if you don't want to be sad and alone forever, I mean I won't always be here to take care of you. Sooner or later Charle and I are going to get married and have kittens, what will that leave you too? I mean, yeah we'll give you one of them bu-"

"If I tell you will you stop talking about kittens?" I asked.

Happy smirked, it was all planned. I sighed and rolled over in the hammock, placing my hands behind my head.

"...it reminds me of one of Lucy's ex-boyfriends, that's all" I growled.

I never bothered to learn the names of Lucy's boyfriends and she never bothered to tell me. Only after a month of dating would she bring her boyfriend down to the guild to meet everyone. I don't remember any of their faces but I knew they were all pretty. Lucy like pretty boys. One day though... when she introduced this certain boyfriend of hers... I didn't quite get it.

He was... I guess pretty but very... quiet. He barely spoke when Lucy introduced him, he just sat in a corner beside her and let her do all the talking. I didn't like Lucy back then, or well I didn't know I like Lucy back then, but it was still strange to me. Lucy dated this guy for three months, THREE instead of her usual two or sometimes month and a half.

I didn't get it at all. This guy wouldn't talk, at all. Even when I asked Lucy about him she answered 'he's like that to everyone, he barely talks to me too.' It made me wonder why Lucy, someone who loves to talk and constantly get compliments and praised, would love a silent person like him! That's when I started to study them and that's when I noticed... certain touches.

It would be subtle, like a brush against her hips, a certain squeeze of her hand, then turned into something more noticeable. He'd brush her hair back away from her eyes, rub her cheek with the back of his finger, even outlined her lips once before kissing them. That one surprised me along with others at the guild.

And at every touch, every little gesture, Lucy would always get flustered. Turns out Lucy did love to talk, but she loved touches more. So I knew that touches meant something, I knew touches were a powerful thing that could show how much you cared.

What I didn't like was how someone else had already beat me to it. This guy, for three months he made Lucy love him with his touches. How could I compete with three months of touching? Three months of silent meaningful words without saying them?

I couldn't, that's how.

"Well then... uh? Why don't! Hmm... you love her right Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I do."

"More than anyone else in the world right?"

"Of course!"

I'd like to meet someone who loved Lucy more than I did, so I could kick their ass!

"Then your touches should be a thousand times better than her ex-boyfriend's because your touches would hold a thousand times more love in them! She may think of her ex-boyfriend at first but your touches would mean so much more than that, soon she'd forget about his and only care about yours" Happy explained.

And that... made sense.

"Thanks partner."

I opened the book back up and found my page again.

_I... can't really explain this to you Natsu, a touch is something you feel not something you can control. You can't plan a touch, you just have to let it happen. You have to let it be meaningful, you have to pour your love into every fingertip as you do whatever touch, (HOPEFULLY LOVE FILLED ONES! NOT HATE!)_

_Touch. This has to be the most romantic and sappiest chapter I've written so far, I mean come on! I'm Igneel! The all-powerful Dragon and I'm writing some sappy romance! UGH! I can't go on, I'm going to go burn a forest or smash some rocks or something._

There was a long ink mark that ran through the rest of the page. I turned to the next page and saw a picture of a Dragon, Igneel I assumed, breathing fire. I guess that was it for this chapter.

Touches. Let's see how this one turned out.

* * *

Touch #1.

Guild.

It was a very peaceful day in Magnolia and instead of going out on a mission, we all decided to take a break. I was sitting beside Lucy and some of our other friends that day, talking about something I didn't really care about. She was busy laughing and talking while I watched then suddenly... I felt the urge to touch her. Touches can't be planned, they just happened so I just went with the feeling and brushed my fingers against her thigh.

I thought, 'I wanted to touch you.'

Lucy stopped in mid-sentence. She didn't look at me, she didn't say anything else either.

I guess that one didn't go so well.

* * *

Touch #2

Library.

It was the same day and for some strange reason I tagged along with Lucy went she went to the library. After about a good five minutes of her looking for the book she wanted to read, we sat down at a table together; her head neck deep in a book. I observed her as she read and saw that strands of her hair kept falling in front of her eyes. Lucy would stop reading so she could push them back up before looking down at her book again.

I reached out and brushed the strands behind her ear.

I thought, 'For you.'

Lucy ignored my touch, her mind too occupied with that book I figured. This touch wasn't good either.

* * *

Touch #3

Restaurant.

Lucy and I went out to eat late in the afternoon, deciding we wanted something other than the guild's food. Wendy and Charle tagged along, I didn't mind. We looked like a family with two cats, I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. A family with Lucy... it was a nice thought. Lucy was drinking her drink and a small drop ran down from the corner of her lips. I reached out and wiped the drop from her chin.

I thought, 'So cute.'

Her reaction was better than the last, she blushed and thanked me under her breath.

* * *

Touch #4

Walk.

I walked Lucy home that night alone, Happy went to walk (or in his case fly) Wendy and Charle separately. It was a little chilly, for humans, and all I was wearing was my vest so I wrapped my arm around Lucy's shoulders. My fingers rubbed her arm and I felt goosebumps appear.

I thought, 'I love you.'

Lucy's breath quickened, I guess that was good but still... I couldn't help but think her ex-boyfriend's were better.

* * *

Touch Nothing.

Home.

I laid in my hammock and stared at the ceiling, how? How could I not stand in the shadow of her old boyfriend's touches? How can I overshine his? Maybe... I lost it. Then got it again.

I was doing the touches her old boyfriend did, so maybe that's why I wasn't getting anywhere. Instead of repeating his touches, I should make some new touches of my own! Something he never did, something that she would love.

And that's when I got it for the third time.

* * *

Touch #5.

Park.

The next morning we (Lucy and I) went with Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Charle to the park and decided on a game of tag. Erza and Gray got way to into it, I would have to but... my mind was occupied on something else. Lucy looked so happy as she tried to escape Gray's touch... Gray's touch! I growled and crashed into Gray, sending him flying over into some bushes.

"What the hell Dragneel?!" He yelled getting up.

I looked around and started whistling, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. Lucy and Wendy laughed at my act.

"Ice Make! Hammer!" Gray yelled.

I didn't hear him though, it sounded like a buzzing sound compared to Lucy's giggles. And when she tackled me to push me out of the way from his hammer, chills ran up and down my spine. I laughed as I held onto her hips as we rolled down a hill. Lucy started laughing with me when we stopped, me hovering over her.

"Thanks for saving me" I laughed.

"You owe me one" she laughed too, but these were lighter than mine.

She calmed down and smiled up at me. That's when I noticed our position, the perfect position. I smirked as I stared down at her.

"Natsu?" she asked.

"Lucy, are you by any chance... ticklish?" I asked.

Lucy's eyes widened as she started struggling from under me. I knew she was smart, but not strong. I laughed and my fingers reached towards her ribs and started tickling her.

I thought, 'LAUGH! CRY! I'M ENJOYING THIS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!'

Lucy laughed, she laughed so hard tears staring coming out. I'd stop for a few seconds, letting her catch her breath before starting up all over again.

"Natsu!" she'd cried in laughter.

I didn't stop though until Happy reminded us that we were still playing tag. He flew over to Lucy and tagged her forehead before flying off. I stopped tickling her and Lucy just laid under me, catching her breath. I wiped a tear from her eye and she smiled, brushing my hair.

A return touch. I've never seen Lucy give one back to what's his face, but she was to me!

"Tag" Lucy whispered.

Wha-

She used all her strength to push me away then started running back up the hill.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"


	15. Stage 3

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I tried updating early on my old laptop but the page wouldn't load. I don't know why, it worked for me a while ago so finally I borrowed my sister's laptop and is back in business! This story is almost coming to an end, thank you for your reviews. I don't know if I ever mentioned this in this story but I don't own Fairy Tail.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Stage 3

.

_T__able of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

_Chapter 13: PROTECTION... page 41-42_

_Chapter 14: Gifts... page 43-46_

_Chapter 15: Taste... page 47-50_

_Chapter 16: Touch... page 51-54_

_Chapter 17: Stage 3... page 55-57_

_I really had hoped it wouldn't go this far, I really hoped that you would have mated with your mate before you reached this level Natsu. I am so sorry, to both you and her._

Okay, what was with these depressing first sentences?

_Stage 3, it's not only the last stage but the worse one too. It's the ending to your puberty, the ending to your mating._

Ending? How was it the worse if it was the end?! This should be the best! This should mean that Lucy would be my mate and we'd be mated!

_Stage 3 has another name, T.I.T.O. No, that's not the name of a person or a taco shop... even though I could go for a taco right about now. It stands for Total Instinct Take Over, you can only guess what that means._

I gulped.

_Your instincts are tired of your lolly gagging Natsu, they want their mate and they want her now! They don't want someone else to come in and take her from you so they are going to do whatever it takes to get her. This meaning more forceful, more rough, and more... against her will._

I felt like I wanted to throw up. I thought, I thought I couldn't mate with Lucy without her consent? That I couldn't do it against her will?

_I was hoping that you've asked your mate already and that she's said yes but now... Stage 3 kicks it. You've wasted too much time doing whatever it is you did Natsu. During Stage 3 you will-_

_-Act more rough (Not only to your mate but to your friends around you)_

_Meaning, a simple touch could bruise her. If you lose your temper you might hurt her. You need to keep yourself in check, or at least try to._

_-Be more forceful _

_This is the bad part, you'll start wanting more from your mate and instead of asking for them, you'll take them. Whenever you want a kiss from her, you'll take it even if she refuses. Even if she yells and screams at you to stop Natsu, you won't be able to._

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

_The only upside to this is that you don't have to obey her every command anymore, only because your instincts will be able to do whatever it wants mow._

That time, when we were baking a cake! I wanted- I tried, I wanted to kiss Lucy and I was going too! I tried to stop myself but it didn't work! I was really going to kiss her! Did that mean I was on Stage 3 already? But I wasn't hurting Lucy, I wasn't being rough or forceful... I did tickle her against her will the other day... but she didn't yell for me to stop!

Only because I didn't give her time to breathe, I'm sure if she did yell stop though! I would have stopped! I would have... I would... would've I?

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled.

This was supposed to be an easy thing, mating was supposed to be a beautiful process! She wasn't supposed to get hurt! I was supposed to protect her! Protect! That's it! I started looking through the pages, I couldn't hurt Lucy because it would hurt me also! That was a rule, that was a chapter.

_*Note- During Stage 3 all other chapters don't apply. Example- PROTECTION. Your instincts make you want to protect your mate, your instincts can also make you not want to. Your instincts control everything Natsu, they're your best ally and your worst enemy._

"No! No! No!" I yelled pounding my fist on the desk.

Tears started falling from my eyes, Happy gasped and flew over to me.

"I don't want to hurt Lucy, I don't want to turn into a monster! I won't! I'm stronger than that, I won't let my instincts win!" I cried.

Happy didn't question my mood swing, he just moved the book towards himself and started reading. Gasps, many gasps, when he finished he looked up at me with a smile. I didn't understand it.

"You're not on Stage 3 Natsu, you still have time!" Happy said.

I blinked, "what?"

"It says that obedience doesn't work anymore, if you still obey Lucy then that means you're still on Stage 2!"

I... I had a chance? I still had time?

"Quick! When was the last time Lucy ordered me to do something?" I asked.

"I don't know? Two days ago? Maybe three?"

"Too long, I'll be right back!" I yelled running out my home.

I ran through the forest towards Lucy on a mission. More important than any other mission I've ever taken in my life, all to protect my mate from myself. When I arrived at her apartment, she wasn't there meaning she must have been at the guild. Damn, I should have brought Happy along. I forget, when I'm in a hurry I tend to act on impulse and not think things through.

Another 5 minutes wasted but for a good cause, I busted into Fairy Tail and searched for Lucy. She was talking to Mira near the bar... she looked so cu-

NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR HER CUTENESS!

I ran up to her in a pant.

"Quick! Tell me to do something!" she yelled.

Lucy spit up the drink she was drinking and started coughing.

"What?! Calm down Natsu" she said.

I felt peace flow through me... it worked. I was still obeying her, I was still on Stage 2! But for how long through?

"What did you say before Natsu?" Lucy asked me.

This was it, I only had a matter of days to make Lucy my mate or else risk hurting her. I didn't want to hurt Lucy, I loved her. That only left me with once choice then.

Mate.

Also one question.

How?

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I need to go! See you later!" I yelled running out the guild.

There must be a chapter I'm missing, a chapter I haven't read yet that will explain this to me. This can't be the end, I know there's something else. Igneel's never let me down before and even after all these years I know he still won't!


	16. Missing Chapter

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! Thanks for you reviews, it's Sunday morning and I'm watching Bleach while I'm editing this! Lol.**

**Not much to say, enjoy!**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Missing Chapter

.

_T__able of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

_Chapter 13: PROTECTION... page 41-42_

_Chapter 14: Gifts... page 43-46_

_Chapter 15: Taste... page 47-50_

_Chapter 16: Touch... page 51-54_

_Chapter 17: Stage 3... page 55-57_

_Chapter 18: Missing Chapter... page 57-62_

Now when I thought something was missing, I didn't think I'd hit the name of the chapter directly on the nail.

"Nat-"

"It's okay. I'm still on Stage 2 and I think I've found the chapter to all my problems. We're okay" I told him.

Happy sighed in relief, "good."

I nodded in agreement before I started reading.

_I REMEMBERED! Remember back in Chapter... 5! Stage 2? I told you I forgot to mention something, well I remembered! Only because we are so close to the end. What I forget to tell you was how to ask your mate to become your mate!_

THAT'S IT!

_This chapter doesn't tell you how to claim your mate, it tells you how to get your mate's permission, to ask your mate, to become your mate. In Stage 1 you couldn't do it because you wouldn't have had enough courage. I mean, if you aren't going out with the girl by now then you must have been a coward._

"I AM NOT A COWARD! I JUST DIDN'T REALIZE IT!"

_That or just have been an idiot and not realize it._

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT EITHER... HALF THE TIME!"

_Anyway I'm going to make this simple because it is simple. You want to know how to ask your girl to be your mate? Just ask her. _

_*Note- Easy right! Maybe I was wrong, maybe this chapter is the easiest._

_You know how a boy asks a girl to be his girlfriend? Or how a girl ask a boy to be her boyfriend? It's the same with us Dragons! We ask our mates to be our mates. I'm kind of glad I forgot this part because then you would have just asked the girl without trying to show her your love and affection. Knowing you, she probably would have thought that you were kidding since you never tried to be romantic with her and then you would have told her you weren't kidding, making her get scared of you, refusing to mate with you and then losing your mate entirely._

Igneel... you know me so well.

_Good thing I forgot... good job me. Anyway this is all you have to do Natsu, if you are sure your mate likes you enough then ask her to be your mate. Then again you still might scare her because she'll probably wonder what it means to be a mate and you'll answer her honestly. Humans are such fickle creatures that don't have things such as long commitments like us Dragons do. Once you say the words 'together' and 'forever' she'd probably run for the hills! That's why it'll be better if you ask her to be your girlfriend first._

_Ask her out, go on dates and use the Chapters help to try and win her over. Voice, Sight, and Gifts should help you win her over, if not there are still other chapters. Say you love her first, not on the first date but a few weeks later or else you'll make her think things are going too fast, but say I love you first so she'll know just how much she means to you. If she doesn't say it back then it's okay, tell her that it she doesn't have to force herself._

_Constantly remind her that you love her though, say it every day you're with her. And when the day comes that she says I love you back, that's when you ask her to be your mate. And I guarantee you she will say yes and you will almost be done with mating. You'll just have one more chapter to complete._

... I took a deep breath.

I wanted to cry.

To laugh.

To kill.

To burn everything in sight.

To burn this book.

To beat the hell out of Igneel.

I wished I never found this book.

I wished I was never a Dragon Slayer.

I never had to mate.

I never had to go through all of this.

Never had to humiliate myself.

To feel pain.

Embarrassed.

Love.

... I take that back.

I wish for love.

I wish that this was simpler.

That I knew what Lucy was thinking.

That I knew she loved me.

That she'd want to be my mate.

That she'd say yes.

We'd be happy.

Together.

Or that I had read this sooner.

That I had known about the mating process sooner.

That I had been warned.

There would have been so many things I would have done differently.

I would have tried to sweep Lucy off her feet the day I first met her.

I wouldn't have let her date all those scum bags that only broke her heart in the end.

I would have protected her.

I would have showered her in my love.

I would have kissed her every day.

But I can't do that now because of one reason.

Time.

I was out of time.

I wouldn't have enough time to ask Lucy out, to repeat the chapters over again and try to get her to say I love you. I'd be on Stage 3 in a matter of days, maybe even hours. There was nothing I could do.

I'd hurt Lucy.

I'd force her into things.

I'd make her cry.

And those are the things I never wanted to do to Lucy, ever.

What other choice did I have though? Death?

...

Death sounded nice.

I was so in love with Lucy, I still felt the need to protect her, to be her savior... even if the villain was me. I won't hurt Lucy, I wouldn't allow myself to hurt Lucy. I'd rather die.

So what now?

Do I wait until the last second? Wait moments before Stage 3 kicks in before offing myself off?

...

So it seems, but I had to remember-

I had one chapter left.


	17. Mating

**BlackLynx17: Sorry to make you all wait one more chapter! Tears, don't hate me please. Thanks for the reviews, this story is getting closer and closer to it's end.**

**Funniest review, normally I don't do this but this review had me bawling. It was 'CLIFFHANGER STRIKES AGAIN!'... hilarious.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Mating

.

_T__able of Contents_

_Notes for Natsu... page 3-5_

_Chapter 1: Mate... page 6_

_Chapter 2: Stage 1... page 7-10_

_Chapter 3: Smell... page 11-13_

_Chapter 4: Smarts... page 14-17_

_Chapter 5: Stage 2... page 18-20_

_Chapter 6: Strength... page 21-22_

_Chapter 7: Voice... page 23-25_

_Chapter 8: Dangers of Mating... page 26-28_

_Chapter 9: Doubts... page 28-30_

_Chapter 10: Positions... page 31-33_

_Chapter 11: Getting Rid of Mate... page 34-36_

_Chapter 12: Sight... page 37-40_

_Chapter 13: PROTECTION... page 41-42_

_Chapter 14: Gifts... page 43-46_

_Chapter 15: Taste... page 47-50_

_Chapter 16: Touch... page 51-54_

_Chapter 17: Stage 3... page 55-57_

_Chapter 18: Missing Chapter... page 57-62_

_Chapter 19: Mating... page 63-65_

_Complete._

_Mating. There are multiple meanings of the word, multiple ways on how to mate, what others might think, how others might disagree. It's an endless thing, everyone has their own way. Dragons though, Dragons were the first way. They were the first meanings. The beginning. This sacred art has been passed down from Dragon to Dragon over the generations Natsu and it's time that I passed it down from this old Dragon, to you._

_Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate. I came up with multiple names for this book._

_Dragon's Guide On How To Win Your Mate._

_Dragon's Guide To Get Mate._

_Dragon's Guide On How To Claim Mate._

_I knew I wanted to have Dragon's Guide in it, I just didn't know what came after, but this one._

_Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate. It was short, perfect, and exactly what this book was about (not like the other names weren't). I liked this one._

_Mate claiming. It's... it may be looked upon to others as a simple process but it means more to us than that. It means we've found our other half, our other soul, that we are now... complete._

_And you feel completed Natsu, you wonder how you ever survived without each other, how you could go on without her! It's such a powerful thing that it even brings tears to the most powerful Dragon._

I noticed a dot on the page, a dot the size of a baseball. It wasn't an ink dot, it kind of faded into the page... it looked... more like a tear stain.

_Enough about what it is, you'll know when you experience it yourself. How to Claim Your Mate. Once your mate has accepted your offer, once she has said she loves you and that she's yours, you'll be able to claim her. Creatures... life forms... they claim mates in different ways. Humans use marriage as their mating, standing in front of other humans and showing of their mating ritual. Dragons are more secretive, their mating process is just between the two of them._

_What you do Natsu is first, tell her you love her._

_She'll smile, kiss, or hug you (sometimes all three) and say she loves you back._

_Then you take her hand in yours and you brand her wrist with your marking._

I re-read that part again... and again... and again.

_I know the thought of hurting your mate hurts you and I won't lie to you about this Natsu, it will hurt her. Especially if it's a human girl. Dragons have tougher skin so it wouldn't burn as much but humans... she'll cry._

I wanted to cry just thinking about her crying in pain. I have to... burn my marking onto Lucy?

_The marking is your love for her, it's something that'll bind you two together, it's a reminder of you, it's a reminder of your love, it's a promise that you'll always protect her, a promise you'll always be hers, your marking means a lot Natsu but above all it means that your together. __That you two are claimed, mates. _

_That marking will never disappear, even when she dies it'll be there as a forever reminder that you are always with her, and shall always be even after death. We Dragons believe in forever, we believe in eternity. We believe that our mates today were our mates in a past life, and that we were reborn to be together with them again._

_And that's what you now believe in Natsu._

_Now usually after the mating process is over Dragon's celebrate it by... being one. If you and your mate decide to do this then I left helpful hints in Chapter 10 that might give you some ideas. _

_*Note- If you decided to do it and you don't want baby Igneel's running around, use protection._

_That is all my son, I'm so proud of you. You're finally a Dragon, you have finally grown your wings. I can't wait to meet you and your new mate, until then._

_With Love, Your Father, Igneel._

And that was the end. The end of the book, the end of my life.

"Natsu?" Happy asked beside me.

He has been quiet this whole time, waiting for me to finish. Hopefully that I might have come across a solution or something that could help me out. I closed the book gently and reached over to him. Happy jumped into my arms and we hugged each other tightly.

"I love you Happy, so much. Thanks for being with me through this whole experience. I don't think I would have made it this far without you." I told him.

"Natsu?" I could hear the sadness in his voice, the tears that threatened to spill.

"I won't hurt Lucy, I'm not going to. I'd rather die." I told him.

He understood immediately after that.

"No! There has to be something else! There has to be another way! What about the last chapter?!" Happy asked.

"It's explained how to claim her, it's over Happy. I'm out of time." I sighed.

"No! There has to be something!" Happy yelled leaping towards the table.

He ripped open the book and started flipping through the pages.

"Happy, there's nothing there."

"No! I'm not going to give up on you! You can't just die! I won't let you! No one will let you!"

"But I can't hurt Lucy either! And she won't commit to being my mate when I've never even told her I loved her!"

"Well then tell her!"

"I can't! It'd shock her, she'd be confused! She wouldn't understand mating, Igneel has pages of reasons why I shouldn't!"

"Then why does it say to right here!" Happy yelled.

I paused, "what?"

"Right here! In Chapter 20!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about, there's no chapter 20." I said.

Happy kicked the book towards me.

_Chapter 20: Honesty_

My eyes widened as I flipped to the Table of Contents and searched for this unknown chapter, it wasn't there and yet the chapter was here right in front me. This was Igneel's handwriting, well a little neater. As Igneel went through the chapters his handwriting improved so I wasn't surprised at the neatness. Could this... could this be it?

_When all else fails, you can always try honesty._

_Be honest to the girl Natsu, tell her you love her, tell her she's your mate, your soul mate. It couldn't hurt to try, what's the worst that could happened? You're not that type of person that gives up so easily, I know you better than that._

_Be honest and who knows? This girl may like you too, she might love you in fact, she might love the idea of being yours forever and she might even say yes._

_Now go on, what are you waiting for?_

"Natsu?"

"One last shot, I'm going to be honest and confess my feelings." I told Happy.

"Good luck, flowers never hurt." Happy told me.

I smiled and petted him.

"See you later partner."

It was only half a lie, because if this chapter didn't work... I don't think I'd see anyone ever again.


	18. Mates?

**BlackLynx17: Technically, this is the last chapter. The end. BUT I did write two epilogues after this, well one and a bonus chapter of some sort. This fanfiction is a total of twenty chapters, no mistake about that.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Mates?

.

I found her sitting down on a bench talking it up with Erza, Levy and Wendy when I reached the guild. A part of me wondered if what they were talking about was me, but I was here for a reason at the moment. I'll just have to make a note to ask them later about it.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you."

Lucy turned around and blinked at me. She tilted her head to the side a little, but smiled lightly before turning back to our friends.

"I'll talk to you guys later alright?" She asked them.

"Right, bye Luce! Bye Natsu" Levy waved.

"Alright, bye guys" Wendy smiled.

"Bring her back soon Natsu, we still have much to discuss" Erza said.

"I will, come on" I said reaching for Lucy's hand.

She didn't pull her hand away or ask me what I was doing with it. This made me smile and squeeze it tight as I led her out of the guild. We walked in silence, her probably wondering where I was taking us while I was looking around for the perfect spot to confess everything to her. I led her away from the stores, away from the people, away from everything expect me.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

I stopped and looked around, we were at a pretty abandoned place in Magnolia. I didn't recognize the buildings around me but this was exactly what I wanted. I stopped walking and faced Lucy, staring into her eyes as I held onto her hand.

"I'm sorry I've been weird these last couple of weeks." I started.

While walking here I realized it was probably the best way to start things, apologize for everything so that she'd be in a forgiving and trusting mood. Lucy just blinked and listened.

"I'm sorry we haven't been going out on missions a lot, or if I've been making you feel uncomfortable, or if I made you cry, or sad, or even angry. I'm sorry for all of that."

"Natsu-"

"Please, let me finish. The reason... the reason I've been acting like this, the way I am now, is because... I've hit puberty!" I blurted out shutting my eyes.

There was no other way to put it, really no other way. When I reopened my eyes... Lucy snorted. She tried to hold it in, I saw it on her face she was trying her hardest, but I knew she was going to blow any second now.

"Go ahead" I sighed decided to let her get it out of her system.

Lucy laughed, she laughed hard and loud; her whole body shaking with her in giggles. It kind of rubbed me the wrong way but I let her finished. With this she should be in a happy mood making me stand a better chance.

"Done?" I asked.

She opened her mouth then closed it and nodded.

"Right. I've hit what Igneel calls puberty but for Dragons it's called mating. I've realized that your my mate Lucy. I know, I know I never showed any interest in you at all and that this might come as a surprise, hell it even surprised me. I couldn't believe you were my mate but Igneel... he helped me through it. He guided me, showed me the way and what I should do. Mating isn't random Lucy, don't say or believe that I only love you now because I've hit puberty."

I paused to see if she was still paying attention to me or if she was going to started giggling again... she didn't.

"You may be doubting me at the moment and I doubted myself too at first, but Igneel had the answers, he always had the answers. The truth is, I had secret motives for bringing you to Fairy Tail! You were so nice to me! You were beautiful! I wanted to be your friend! I was always... looking out for you, I was always glad when you were near me. I guess I always liked you but never fully realized it myself. Now I understand why I didn't like it when you cried, now I get why it would feel strange when you had boyfriends and why it felt... wrong!"

"Because I was your mate! I was the one that was suppose to be with you, not them. I'm the one that should be making you happy! I'm the one that's suppose to sing my love to you, and bake you sweets to make you smile, and wipe away your tears when you cry, and tickle you until you almost collapse and buy you gifts because you deserve all of that Lucy. I'm the one that should be smelling nice in front of you and showing you my strengths so you know that I can protect you! The one who should be trying to make you admire how strong, smart, and handsome I am! The one who should love you!... and I do. Love you that is, but I do want to do all those other things too!"

"And not because of some book, or some mating process, or because Igneel told me too. Not because I don't want another man have you and sweep you off your feet and take my partner away from me! Only because I really truly love you and I believe that... you were born for me and I for you. That we've been mated in the past and have been reborn just to find each other and live our happy lives together all over again. I love you Lucy, I want you to be my mate and to be with me for the rest of forever. I don't know how many times I've had you in the past but I know not enough. So at the end of this ridiculously long and honest speech... will you be my mate?"

When Lucy cried... I think that's when I knew it was over. When she couldn't hold the tears back any longer and just let them fall freely down her face. But when she smiled though... I know that's when I felt hope.

"Please, don't cry." I whispered rubbing her cheeks.

"They're tears of happiness you idiot," she sniffed.

"Happy that I'm about to leave and never drag you away and scare you again?"

She shook her head and placed her hand over mine.

"Happy that you love me."

I blinked.

"How could I not? You're a very lovable person." I confessed.

Lucy giggled and sniffed again.

"Do you know why I dated all those other guys Natsu? Why only after I met you that I started dating and not before?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Because when I was with you Natsu... I felt something. I couldn't explain it... it was something... magical. From the first moment I met you I felt something, a lost connection. It was all to new to me, I didn't know how to react. I wished I had a guide to help me to, but I didn't so I made mistakes. When my first boyfriend asked me out, he held my hand and kissed it. For a fleeting moment I felt like I was with you. I felt... warm but you made me warm without kissing my hand, you made me warm just by being by my side."

"I learned later on that I could feel these feelings from you with other men hence forth all the boyfriends. Some feelings were stronger than others, some lasted longer but in the end... none of them could compare to the feelings I felt with you so I dumped them. Sure I'd cry when I did, only because I didn't know that all this time... I've wanted to be with you."

My eyes widened, I wanted to speak but Lucy shook her head at me.

"It's mine turn to be honest now. When you first started acting... weird was the word you used, I started realizing... what my true feeling were... actually no. I knew about them before that, when my last boyfriend and I broke out. I was crying and you were comforting me and I felt... the strangest urge to kiss you! I thought it was because I was just dumped but realized I never wanted to kiss you before. I still didn't believe it and went on with my life, I got over the break-up but not over that feeling. It was scary, experiencing true love for the first time and not even realizing it. I had my suspicions but every time I thought it was love, you would do something idiotic and I would get mad. These past few weeks though, I've been beginning to understand better."

"That these feelings won't go away no matter how much I wanted them to only because... I didn't want them to. I loved being warm with you Natsu, I loved how my heart fluttered when you'd call my name, when you'd protect me, when we'd touch, I loved how no other woman was of interest to you, I love how I'm your one. Even though I wish I found sooner that it was love I felt towards you so that you could've been my first too, I love how I'm the first one you love."

"Try only." I said wanting my voice to be heard.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you too Natsu, but it's okay now. I'm mad it took so long for you to confess your love for me but in the end I'm still happy you did. I guess the easiest way to say this Natsu is that I love you too and that I would love to be your mate."

Honesty. That was the best chapter I've ever read, in fact that was the only chapter I should have read. From now on, when reading books, always read the last chapter first... who am I kidding, I'm never picking up another book again!

"I know I've never showed you signs or even confessed before but it's true. Don't doubt it, I love you so much you wouldn't believe!" She cheered.

"I love you, you love me. Would now be an appropriate time to share our first kiss?" I asked.

Lucy blinked at me before blushing.

"Yes," she whispered.

I cradled her face in my hands as I slowly leaned forward. I felt her breath tickle my nose before my lips gentle pressed against hers. It was a soft first kiss but a sudden desperation of wanting to be closer coursed through my veins. I wanted to remember how she'd tasted during our first kiss, how warm Lucy's body felt against mine, the smell that lingered on her skin, the touches of how her delicate fingers curled in my hair, the feelings!

It felt like fire, like the two of us had front row seats to see a volcano explode. My arms tightened around her as I tried to get more, deepening our kiss, swiping my tongue against her lips practically begging for entrance. Lucy understood my feelings completely; she moaned as her lips parted, her hands gripping my hair tighter. It didn't hurt, even if it didn't I wouldn't have stopped this kiss for nothing. Maybe for air though. Our tongues danced with each other, our lips moving in complete sync. I never knew what a connection I had with this girl until right now, at this very moment.

When I pulled away I could feel her breathe on my cheek, and it's a few seconds before I can think at all. I rested my forehead against her own and brushed her hair behind her ear with a swipe of my fingers. Lucy was beautiful, her brown eyes radiating as she stared back at my gaze, her cheeks flustering from the intensifying kiss of ours, though her face expression was one of slight... confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a slight frown appearing on my face.

"How is it that our first kiss has been the best kiss of my entire life?" She asked me quietly.

I chuckled pulling her into my arms.

"How did I get such a cute mate?" I sighed kissing her hair.

"We were destined," she sighed hugging me back.

And in the myths of all my happiness, right when everything was working out so well for me. Right when I discovered that all my hard word wasn't for nothing, that I have finally found my mate and was done with puberty and mating; right when I became a Dragon... a thought came to mind...

Igneel wasn't mated.

All this time I was listening to him when in fact, the truth of the matter was that he did not have a mate.

"I'm going to kill you Igneel." I growled lowly, meaning every single word.

"What Natsu?" Lucy asked pulling away.

I smiled and pulled her back into my chest, stroking the back of her hair.

"Nothing, just nothing. I love you, you love me, we're happy, we're going to mate and then I'm going to kill my Father. Happy endings all around."


	19. Lucy Style

**BlackLynx17: HI EVERYONE! HELLO! I had like a... however many days I was gone vacation and it was so fun! I spent some time with my little nephew and went to the beach a lot. I think I got a tan, but I'm back at my old home now. I'm sure it'll fade away soon enough.**

**Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed! This is the second to the last chapter I have left and I will update sooner this time since I kind of want this story to be over now. So yeah, thanks everyone and enjoy.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Lucy Style

.

I still had a hard time believing that this was really happening, but as time progressed and how he and his Exceed were still here... I came to face reality. Natsu Dragneel was in my home, he was wearing my apron, he had baked me a cake and we were baking a cake together.

It made me feel all giddy inside, a feeling I haven't felt with Natsu in a while... a while meaning a few days... minutes actually. I felt giddy when he first came over to see me so yeah, I guess minutes.

None of my other boyfriends ever baked me a cake... NOT to say Natsu was my boyfriend or anything! Just that... well... he was sort of acting like one. But this was Natsu I was thinking about, Natsu Dragneel... never had a girlfriend and probably will never want one until he finds his Father. I know that. I know Natsu, we've been partners for years. Nothing will slow him down from finding Igneel, and he wants nothing that will. So what option does that leave me with other than to wait?

Bake a cake.

That option sounded very sweet to me.

"Vanilla, vanilla... Natsu? Did you bring any vanilla?" I asked, my eyes scanning the counter.

"Ask Happy, he was the one who packed everything while I cleaned my kitchen" Natsu responded.

I looked up from the table to stare at him, his eyes were set in determination to get the exact measurement of milk. I wanted to tell him that it didn't have to be precise, but I liked the way he looked. It was quite funny when he'd go over the red line then have to start all over again.

"It should be in the bag Lucy, I'll get it" Happy said.

"No, you keep whisking those eggs, I'll get it. It's on my table in my room right?" I asked reaching for my towel.

I wiped my hands clean of the eggs and flour before walking towards my room.

"Aye!" Happy called behind me.

If Natsu was still trying to get the exact measurement when I return then I'll tell him, until then I'll just laugh while he isn't looking. Maybe a little cruel in some eyes but I mean well. I found Natsu's bag lying exactly where I asked it would be, on my table.

"I'm surprised this thing is so clean" I mumbled to myself opening it up.

I'm even more surprised that it fit so much stuff i-... what was this? My hands felt something... smooth. I grabbed it and pulled it out of Natsu's bag. It was a book?

"Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate?" I read.

What was this? I know I shouldn't have but, I opened up the book. I mean, I've never heard of a book like this before and with the way it looked? The texture, the really old looking pages, the... faded chicken-scratch handwriting. This thing looked really old and valuable, like someone had handwritten it. I'm surprised Natsu even had a book.

"Table of Contents" I read running over the page with my fingers.

I turned to the next page and started reading.

_Natsu, my boy. Mating is a truly blessed thing for us Dragons. You may be wondering why it happened when it did. First off, Congrats on hitting (what humans called) Puberty... PUPERTY! I'VE HIT PUPERTY!_

I covered my mouth with my hand so they couldn't hear my laughter. Puberty! Natsu hit puberty?! What the hell? That was hilarious! And then it hit me, I paused as I closed the book and held it up. This was a book about mating! I knew Dragons mated, I read it once in an old book but Dragon Slayers? They mate too? Well... I guess Natsu is a Dragon at heart so he would mate...

Natsu mating... with who? I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Natsu, the man who was so driven by finding his Father that he never dated, was trying to claim his mate... the thought brought tears to my eyes. So I guess even if I waited for him... I would never be the one.

I opened the book and started reading random pages.

_Remember how we used to bath in rivers and ponds? I hope you don't do that anymore. Use your humanness Natsu, use showers! Take baths! I hear humans invented this scent that makes them smell better, parfum. To me it just makes them smell worse and unappetizing but whatever! Humans will be humans. If your mate is human then she should like human things. So my advice to you this chapter Natsu boy is to smell good!_

Huh? Smell? This sounded vaguely familiar, to smell good... My eyes slowly widened as my jaw slowly dropped. Natsu he was... he was strutting himself around me wearing my perfume so he could... smell good?!

"No."

_Voice. Voice can mean a lot of things, just talking, yelling, whispering sweet words, but the I'm referring for you to do is sing. Sing to the girl. Try to woo your mate over by singing to her, mates love when you sing to them. So what I suggest you do it is pick a song your mate would like, then sing it to them._

He sang for me, not because of a bet. He was singing to me! He was singing a song that he thought I would like! He was singing for me!

"It can't be."

I flipped back to the first page, to the table of contents.

_Taste... page 47-50._

I flipped back and started reading.

_So I suggest you make one of the simplest sweets ever known to man, a cake. I would say cookies but that's a little too simple. You want to both wow, and impress your mate by giving her something sweet. You can any other sweet you want Natsu, but I suggest you stick with a cake if you're a beginner._

... I closed the book.

He baked a cake for me, just like Igneel instructed in the book. He was trying to win my heart... I finally put two and two together. Natsu was trying to claim me as his mate.

A smile broke through my lips as I hugged the book tightly against my chest. Why did I feel such joy? Why did I feel so happy that I could just run in there and kiss Natsu senselessly, telling him yes! Yes I'll be his mate! Yes I want to be yours forever! Yes I love you!

...

Yes, I love you. I love you. I love him, I love Natsu. I was in love with Natsu and judging by this book, he loved me also. All that weirdness, he was just obeying the book, he was just trying to make me look his way. And it worked, thanks to him and Igneel I started to stop and stare. I started to notice Natsu more, I started to realize why I was warm with him. Why I'd always choose him over my boyfriends, why I was so happy when he went shopping with me and how we're baking a cake together.

I love him, but by judging on how far Natsu is in this book he doesn't know how I feel. That's when I noticed a pen on my table...it was just an idea. An idea I seemed to go with since I picked the pen up and opened the book to the beginning page again. All these chapters, it says nothing about being honest. Voice, Taste, Strength, Smarts, it's just showing off. When does he get to the point of confessing? That's when the idea popped into my head, maybe I should give him a little help. The last chapter was 19 but I was going to add a 20.

_Chapter 20: Honesty._

_When all else fails, you can always try honesty._

_Be honest to the girl Natsu, tell her you love her, tell her she's your mate, your soul mate. It couldn't hurt to try, what's the worst that could happened? You're not that type of person that gives up so easily, I know you better than that._

_Be honest and who knows? This girl may like you too, she might love you in fact, she might love the idea of being yours forever and she might even say yes._

_Now go on, what are you waiting for?_

"There, now to just add this to the table of contents and-"

"Lucy! You find it?! Need help!?"

I jumped up and dropped my pen in hand. No time!

"NO! I mean YES! I found it, and NO! I don't need help! Stay there!" I called out shoving Natsu's book back in his bag before grabbing the vanilla.

I ran back in the room feeling rather guilty about myself, but quickly forgot when I saw at Natsu. Time. That's all I need. I just had to be patient, I just had to wait until the day when Natsu would read my secret added chapter.

I just had to wait until he said the words I love you to me.

And then I could smile from the bottom of my heart and return his feelings.

"Alright, now I need three tablespoons of this Natsu."


	20. Mates

**BlackLynx17: This has to be the longest Dragon's Guide chapter in the whole story coming to a total of 3,000+ words. I'm serious people, the shortest had to be about 1,200+ words, this is the longest... your welcome.**

**Sorry to put everyone through all that emotionally trama to whether or not they'd become mates in the end but come on, we all knew. We all just wanted it to hurry up and happen, I know I did. And now that it finally has people! We're all satisfied! We all know they're mated and they're together and in love and yadda, yadda, yadda, hooray!**

**Thanks everyone for all your constant support and reviews, I wish I could thank every single one of you personally but there are a lot of people who reviewed and that would take up most of this chapter and I don't feel like going through all the pages, so please. Imagine your name here.**

**Thank you very much *insert-name* for your constant reviews, and support. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**And that's the truth because the only reason I write fanfictions, is so people can enjoy them and tell me that. Also for laughs, almost every review I get always makes me laugh and that's what I look forward to when I post a new chapter up. To a funny review.**

**Well everyone, this is the last chapter of this story. I'm currently writing another story that is similar to Dragon's Guide, but it's not a sequel or prequel. I'm going to be calling it 'Bet You Didn't Know' and I'm not going to reveal anything because it's that good. Trust me when I say, you haven't read anything like it. Then again, I'm sure no one has read anything like Dragon's Guide. Still stay tuned for that, I'll be posting it up in the near future.**

**Thanks again everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. I hope to see you all again in another fanfiction of mine, bye.**

.

Dragon's Guide To Claim Your Mate

Mates

.

Lucy's tears continued to fall as she rubbed her wrist. I cried with her some strange reason, kissing the tears that ran down her cheeks. She sniffed and hugged my stomach.

"It doesn't hurt," she cried.

"It does, Igneel told me it would and I'm sorry." I said kissing her softly.

Where was Gray when you needed him huh?

"No worries, I wished for this remember?" She tried to soothe me.

Her hand reached for my cheek and wiped my own tears away; I shook it off and kissed her wrist.

"Do you have any ice? I'll get you some." I asked getting up.

"Natsu it doesn't h-"

I tapped her new marking, just a tap of my finger and she flinched.

"Stay! I'll get ice!" I told her walking towards the kitchen.

My puberty was now finally over, I had my mate. I was mated, we were mated. The thought was so unbelievable, it was real though. We were together, we were in love... I smiled lightly as I opened her freezer. Thankfully Lucy had ice, I wrapped it around with a napkin and walked back into the room.

"Here, put this on." I said gripping her hand carefully.

I turned it around and placed the ice on her wrist, Lucy sighed in relief immediately after.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

Lucy shook her head and kissed my lips gently.

"I'm fine," she mumbled against them.

"But while you're hurting I'm the one actually fine, it's unfair. I should share the pain too, we are mates." I mumbled against hers.

Lucy kissed me again before rubbing my cheek.

"You're crying aren't you? Doesn't that mean you're in pain too? Even if it isn't physical pain, you still feel it," she said, her free hand clenching over my heart.

I chuckled, "I forget how smart you are sometimes."

"And I can't believe of how caring you are, it's like I'm seeing a whole different side to you." Lucy confessed.

"I've always cared about you Lucy, even before I knew I love you."

"I know, but I can't believe that me crying makes you cry. It makes me sad but also a little happy that you care so much."

"That's what being mated means and if you still don't understand I have this whole book about it." I laughed.

Lucy smiled, her tears finally ending. I smiled back at her and rubbed her cheek, my hand moved down and played with her earring.

"I love them, my new favorite," she told me.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about buying you a new pair; a pair that says 'I LOVE NATSU!' Or maybe have my face on it."

Lucy giggled, "I'm yours Natsu, you know that."

"And yet that won't stop other males from staring at you." I said.

Lucy sighed and laid down on her bed, I fell down with her to keep the ice on her wrist.

"I'ma take a nap," she sighed leaning on my chest.

"Really? It's still daylight outside." I told her.

"And yet I feel exhausted."

I kissed her forehead before leaning against the pillow and closing my eyes. I'll just rest here for a bit with Lucy, just a nice little nap.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

I groaned.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

My eyes opened and I stared towards the tapping sound, Happy was flying outside of Lucy's window.

"What the-?" I whispered.

Lucy moaned beside me and turned around, I used this opportunity to reach over and open the window.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Happy flew in the room and I closed the window back.

"You didn't come home last night," he said.

I didn't? So much for a light nap.

"Is it finished?" He asked.

I nodded and lifted up Lucy's wrist.

"Looks like it hurt." Happy hissed.

"It did, she should feel better now though."

Happy suddenly attached himself to my face.

"I'm so happy for you Natsu! Finally after weeks and weeks you did it!" He yelled.

I tried to pull his body off my face.

"Hey, aren't you happy for me too Happy?"

Happy flew off and landed on Lucy's face next.

"Yes! Hooray for the both of you!" He cheered.

I pulled Happy off my mate and tossed him, he flew though and started laughing.

"We should celebrate! Pancakes for everyone! I'll make!" Happy giggled flying into the kitchen.

Lucy giggled before kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning," she sighed.

"Good morning." I replied.

She pushed herself up and started to rub her eyes.

"Well, I better help Happy with those pancakes."

"Why? He's has in under control." I said pulling her back into my arms.

"Natsu, he's a cat... trying to make pancakes."

And just on cue, we heard the sound of something crashing.

"When you're right, you're right." I said letting her go.

Lucy stood up and stretched out her arms before she laid back down on her bed.

"How's your wrist?"

"Lovely," she told me.

"Great, now just stay right there! I'll have those pankcakes ready in a jiffy." I said jumping out of bed.

When I entered the kitchen, it look like I just entered a battle field.

"How did you get it this messy?! You were only in here for three minutes?" I asked Happy.

He had flour on his fur from ear to paw and some sort of... sticky liquid on his paws. The kitchen was looked worse though...

"Hey Lucy? Remember how I said a jiffy?" I called out.

"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy called back.

"What I meant to say was a while."

* * *

"Why does syrup pour out so slowly?" I mumbled holding it over my pancakes.

Even with the tiny lid spun off it, it was still taking FOREVER for it to completely soak my pancakes. Right now it looked like a pancake hot tub on my plate, what I was going for was a swimming pool though. Lucy giggled.

"I'm not sure Natsu, one thing I know is that I'm going to have to buy more syrup now."

I settled for hot tub and closed the syrup bottle back up, "oh sorry."

"It's okay."

I stabbed my fork into the pancake and ate a chuck out of it, ooooh. I felt chills.

"So Natsu, what are we going to do today?" Lucy asked.

I swallowed.

"I was thinking going down to the guild and tell them that we're mated and what not."

"Hmmm," Lucy hummed as she chewed.

"That sounds like a good idea, after breakfast?" She asked.

"After breakfast, Happy! Another stack of flapjacks!"

"Coming right up! Aye!"

* * *

... something strange happened when Lucy and I, Happy also, entered the guild... did I mention we were holding hands?!... no? Well we were holding hands! Hands! I smiled radiantly as I stared at my friends, all standing in a semi-circle in front of me...

That's right! The strangeness. Something strange happened when Lucy and I entered the guild. Sure all our friends were there... but they were all standing in a semi-circle in front of us and... there were these people dressed up with white coats on in front of them all.

"Now Natsu, welcome." Erza said kindly.

... kindly... I took a step back. Everyone seemed to react to that and took a step forward.

"Natsu, why don't you come have a seat here?" Mirajane asked presenting me with a chair.

"I'm alright with standing, thanks." I said.

It didn't help that the chair was right next to those white coat guys, did I mention they were wearing white gloves too? What was this?

"Lucy, I think something's strange is going on?" I mumbled behind my smile.

Just smile at them Natsu to let them know you aren't planning anything and hide your worries. Save your mate and your partner, those are your two most important things you need to accomplish.

"Now when I say go, I want you to take Happy and run for your life." I laughed.

Lucy sighed drastically out loud next to me.

"Alright everyone, what's this all about?" She asked.

I squeezed her hand, "that's not part of the plan, that's not part of the plan! Don't patronize them Lucy!" I warned.

"Nothings the matter, all we want is for Natsu to sit down and relax." Gray said.

"Stop it, you guys are scaring Natsu." Lucy explained.

Scaring?... Me? Scared?...

"What?!" I yelled breathing out fire.

I couldn't have my mate thinking I was scared! How was I suppose to protect her and show her I could take care of her if she thought I was scared? Hence forth weak?

"Bring it on everyone! I'll sit in that chair of doom, I'll fight your mysterious white coaty gloves guild! Natsu Dragneel fears no man!" I roared out flames.

I took a large stomped forward and outstretched a finger, lighting myself on fire.

"Who's first? You!" I yelled pointing at the white coat guy.

"You?! How about you!? I saw you eyeing me, Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I roared out flames towards the ceiling.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE LIGHTING OUR GUILD ON FIRE!" Lucy said punching my head.

"Ow, that hurt Lucy." I pouted, rubbing my head at her.

"WELL THEN THINK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

Both of us stopped arguing once we heard a loud boom sound, we looked over to our friends and saw them all fall down. What just happened?

"Natsu? You-you're normal." Gray stuttered.

"Normal? Of course I'm normal, what else could I be? Are you calling me a freak Fullbuster?! Thems fighting words!" I growled.

"He's back to normal, phew." Erza sighed.

"You had us all worried Natsu, we even went as far as to call some specialist." Mirajane smiled patting her cheeks with a napkin.

"Everyone, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked taking a step towards them.

I followed after her, no way was I about to let her get abducted by those creepy all white coat looking guild. They'd probably strip her down and make her put on a white coat too... Lucy would look good in white though. Especially with her blonde hair, she'd look like an angel. Angel Lucy, so cut-

"GOD DAMMIT! LEVY! WHERE THE HELL IS LEVY?!" I roared out.

I heard Levy squeaked and launched myself over there.

"I DEMAND YOU TO WRITE OUT CUTE RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh," Levy paused to take out her pen, "Script: Cute!" She called out.

Cute popped out in front of me in pink letters, with a heart for the line on the t and a heart for the loop on the e.

"DIE!" I roared fire winging it into oblivion all the while laughing manically.

First I fire winged the C and part of the U over and over again until it was ashes and dust, then I bit into the other half of the U and chewed it up, spitting back out into flames. After I took the T and broke it in half, tossing it on the ground only to stomp on it repeatedly with my flaming foot. And the E, the stupid little E with the heart, I was going to have fun burning you.

Five minutes later...

Phew, I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. That felt good.

"Now where were we?" I asked wiping dusts off my hands.

Lucy walked over to me and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Well... while you were over there destroying the word cute, I was explaining to the gang how we're mated." Lucy said holding up her mating hand.

I smiled, "great! Less explaining I have to do! So everyone, me and Lucy are mates now so that means HANDS OFF MY MATE! And also, can we throw a party? I think us getting together deserves a party!" I cheered.

The guild members all looked at each other before smiling and laughing it up.

"That hellah deserves a party! Welcome back Natsu, I missed picking fights with you!" Gray laughed throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey! Hands off of Lucy!" I yelled.

"Dude, I'm not even touching her."

I glared at Gray.

"Your touching me who's touching her, meaning that your touching her also!" I said punching before Gray in the face.

He got launched back and crashed into a wall.

"Natsu, can you at least try not to destroy our guild?" Lucy asked.

"What? It's not a party if nothing gets broken." I told her.

Lucy just shook her head before kissing my cheek.

"You're right, go wild. I'll be over here talking with Erza and Levy." Lucy said walking off.

"You hear that everyone? My mate said I could go wild! Party!" I yelled breathing out fire.

"NOT TOO WILD!" Lucy yelled.

Oops, I stopped my flames... only to get hit by an ice hammer two seconds later and crash into a giant.

"What the hell Natsu?! You trying to pick a fight?!" Elfman yelled.

"Trying, but not succeeding if your my opponent. I wouldn't even break a sweat." I said picking myself up.

I found myself flying again into another wall as Elfman Beast Take Over and slammed his beast hand against my jar. Damn, I was out of practice. Spending all those days trying to win Lucy over really did a number on my strength. Well, now that she's my mate I guess that means back to hard training!... And kissing Lucy. I blushed and chuckled to myself, ah Lucy. She had the softest lips and made the cutest nose when I'd nuzzle her neck and-

"Get up!"

"What the hell?! I was daydreaming about my mate!" I roared.

Gazille didn't seem to care, he picked me up from my hole in the wall and slammed me into a chair. The legs broke though and I ended up falling onto the ground again.

"REDFOX!"

"How did you know?" Gazille whispered.

Whispered... Gazille never whispered, like ever. He sang and yelled, no whispers. Why the whispers?

"Huh?"

"How did you know? You know, that bunny chick was your mate?" Gazille whispered towards me again.

I blinked, "Igneel said I'd see my element around her, but I knew for sure when she'd tell me to do something and I'd do it without question. Why?" I asked.

Gazille looked behind him then leaned in very closely back towards me.

"And well?! How did you mate her?!" Gazille ordered.

... oh. I see now.

"Salamander? What's with that grin?"

I started snickering to myself, "what grin?"

"The grin you have on your face right now that looks like you got punched very hard in the balls and enjoyed it."

"Hey!"

"HEY GAZILLE! YOU BETTER NOT BE KISSING MY BOYFRIEND OVER THERE!" Lucy yelled.

Gazille dropped me like I was on fire, which I was but you know what I mean, and jumped back. His face turned red as he barked at Lucy, "what the hell?! Shut up Blondie! There's no way I'd kiss a ugly fool like him!"

"HEY!" I yelled getting up.

Gazille looked back at me.

"Don't tell my mate to shut up!" I roared.

"Oh, here I thought you'd yell about the ugly part." Gazille mumbled.

"Me too." Gray mumbled coming out of nowhere.

"THAT TOO!" I yelled then tackled Gazille onto the ground.

We started fighting, rolling around on the floor getting good swipes in at each other, until a certain Ice Mage decided to fricken lock us in an ice cage. I would have broken out of it if it wasn't for Gazille asking me more questions.

"So what, is there like a manual on how to mate or did you just follow your instincts?" Gazille asked.

I flinched at the word instincts, my worst enemy.

"A guide actually, and never use the word instinct ever again. You're going to hate it when your through with it." I sighed leaning up.

"Through with what?" Gazille asked.

"With Dragon's Guide On How To Claim Your Mate, it's a book but it's not very long so yeah. Just don't scratch it up or ruin it alright? It's my only copy."

Gazille relaxed his face, "oh."

"Yeah man, good luck to you my friend because trust me. You're going to be going through hell and back because of that thing, I recommend reading chapters 1 through 5 and then chapter 19, before going back to 6. It'll save you a lot of time." I lectured Gazille.

He just snorted and rubbed his nose, "pshh. If you can do it Salamander, then I have no worries doing it myself."

I shook my head, he didn't fully grasp the guide book and wouldn't until he read it himself. If only he knew the pain and hardship he was about to go through, and the everlasting joy and love when he was done.

"Swing by my house after the party, until then though LUCY! ARE YOU WATCHING? I'M ABOUT TO POUND ON GRAY SO MAKE SURE YOUR WATCHING! GET OVER HERE FULLBUSTER!"


End file.
